


Hybrid Hyperbole

by life_not_knife



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 43,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_not_knife/pseuds/life_not_knife
Summary: The history of the wolf hybrids is one of desolation and anguish, but which side is to blame? A headstrong Omega is out to make that very clear, causing repercussions that he might not be able to deal with and attracting attention that causes his world, heart and values to change.





	1. Chapter 1

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“Werewolves. Evil creatures of the night, transforming beneath the light of the full moon; savages who rip off their clothes, break their own bones and then feast upon the flesh of vulnerable and unwitting humans. Those poor humans, falling victim to such brutality. Living in fear of those who dwell in the ‘unthinkable forest’ for to even think about the dreaded depths of trees and darkened pastures, will conjure the beasts from their hiding place and bring about bloodshed and wrath upon all humankind.”

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he listens to the long tales of werewolves and their history from Mr Kang. Don’t misunderstand of course, Kyungsoo is an impeccable student. High grades, a select and strong circle of friends; a model student. The only thing causing him to be dismissive of his teacher’s lesson is the inaccuracy of the early werewolf history. If Kyungsoo remembers it rightly from his ancestors’ accounts, their history has been far, far different.

 

Men burning in fire and anguish, beasts ripping skin from human flesh. All of this carnage brought about by the human race. Humans you see, they were afraid, proud and driven by money and power. The elite gentry taking it upon themselves to dispel the world of that which they did not understand. An army of men, sent into the unthinkable forest (named because once inside, the rational thought belonging to man was abolished, replaced only by robots who followed command and strode forward in fear) hunting down the beasts that threatened them due to ignorance and greed. The men fought with fire, burning down houses where unattended omegas and small pups were resting; the alphas of the pack out hunting for tomorrow. The betas, ironically, busy gathering firewood. The commanders knew this, they understood, they studied their behaviour and knew when they were at their weakest. They attacked the defenceless and the innocent. All because, for one week in a full year, the wolves could not stop themselves from turning. Labelling them to be unnatural, against god and therefore, a threat.

The wolves had tried to reason, tried to talk, to offer a deal or peace and to stay out of the way, hidden in the woods - segregation. All of this, to no end as the men would keep coming, giving them no choice but to fight back.

 

That is the true history of the wolves and although the world has come a long way from those days; now they are referred to as wolf hybrids (the sneer of ‘werewolf’ whispered under the breaths of the disdained, slid in alongside their derogatory and narrow minded remarks) this history still lingers within the minds of both hybrids and humans.

 

The majority of the wolves still live in or near the forest but they attend school, they work and for all intents and purposes they function within the world as any other human would. There are many pro-hybrid rallies that take place every year, a celebration of how far society has come, to now live peacefully together and Kyungsoo is forever grateful to live in such a tolerant time. He just wishes that the real history was taught in schools, but to challenge the professor with his own tale of events could lead to his expulsion and make him more enemies than he needs. So he bites his tongue and continues to zone out for the rest of his ancient history lecture.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“I don’t get why we have to sit through this torture” Jongin whispers under his breath to the man beside him. “It’s not like they are going to fail a hybrid on their own history module.”

 

“It’s just how it works, the humans have to sit through hours of their history too, just suck it up.” Sehun retorts with a scoff before diligently taking more notes.

 

“Why are you even taking notes on this phony wolf history anyway?” The brunet omega questions his best friend with a sceptical eyebrow raise.

 

“Because I don’t want the embarrassment of being the first hybrid to fail the ‘wolf hybrid history’ module, okay?”

 

“You mean the fa-” he is cut off by his best friend once more.

 

“Jongin!” The younger hisses quietly, hoping he isn’t disturbing the class “Just think of it as a fairy tale story and get over it.” Sehun stares the omega down for a moment before turning back to face the front and continue his notes.

 

Jongin is livid but he knows he can’t kick up a fuss. He will just get thrown out and then have to attend a Saturday catch-up class. Which means forfeiting his lazy morning and having to listen to all this fake drivel again. He chooses to sit silently and stare a hole into the whiteboard instead.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-

 

“So class, your assignment title is ‘the thorough history of the wolf hybrid’ I suggest you do some added research. The word limit for this assignment is 7,000 words. As always, 10% either way is acceptable. Full bibliography and references throughout please. It is due in 5 weeks, the last Friday of the month. Class dismissed.” Mr Kang rattles out the information at warp speed and Jongin thinks he will just ask Sehun about it tomorrow.

 

As he reads the essay title on the board though, he has a great idea.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 

Kim Jongin is the type of student who works hard when he wants to and half-asses the rest. He is average at almost everything. He has only a few close friends but has a heart of gold. Although he comes across as snarky sometimes and a bit of a layabout, he will do anything to please his friends and will help out anybody who needs it. His talents lie in the creative subjects, namely art and music. His university degree consists of art and ancient history – the latter being an add-on of his parent’s wishes. He doesn’t mind history and it was better than literature or mathematics (the only other two academic subjects which worked alongside his art timetable) but truth be told, he would rather take nothing but art.

 

It is unusual for Jongin to put in any real effort on his history assignments, always just doing the bare minimum to scrape a pass. This is why Oh Sehun looks on in astonishment as he walks into their shared dorm room to see his best friend and roommate with ancient books spread across the desk and piles of papers and records haphazardly strewn atop the bed.

 

“Uhmm…Jongin, what’s going on?” The younger beta asks with a cautious glance at his roommates dishevelled appearance.

 

“There are only three weeks left before the history assignment is due and I have an art exam coming up that is going to take up all of my time to prepare for. So, I’m doing it now.” The omega replies with a tight smile, clearly disgruntled at being interrupted.

 

“That, I understand. What I don’t understand is why you have actually gone out of your way to…uhmm… try.” The beta walks toward the bed, squinting down at the papers as he tries to read the faded parchment and archaic font. “Wait a minute, Jongin! Stop. Stop right now!” Sehun’s voice is full of panic, his fists clench at his side before placing one hand on Jongin’s shoulder to stop his incessant typing and page flicking.

 

“Sehun, I am fed-up of listening to this human excuse for what really happened and the title says a ‘thorough’ history. So, that’s exactly what I’m going to give them.” He shrugs the hand from his shoulder and continues typing like a man possessed.

 

“You’re going to make more trouble for yourself Jongin. I’m warning you, stop it now.” Sehun’s concern is truly felt and the omega can hear the fright in his friend’s tone but that isn’t going to dissuade him from his task. With a sigh, his fingers halt and he turns to look into his roommate’s frightened orbs.

 

“I know you’re looking out for me. I also know the risks. I’m sorry but I’m writing this paper no matter what you say or do.” Jongin is defiant and he briskly turns back around to continue his research.

 

“It’s times like this that you need an alpha” Sehun mumbles as he walks towards the bathroom. Jongin bristles inside as he hears the word ‘alpha’. He knows all too well that if he was mated right now, and his alpha told him to stop, he would have no say in the matter. His body would respond to the demand unwittingly. This is exactly the reason why he is in no hurry to find a mate. He ponders for a moment, that maybe he should mate with a beta – it’s not unheard of and it would make the relationship more equal. Despite himself, the wolf in him knows that each time his heat would approach, the smell of any alpha is almost irresistible and that a beta just won’t suffice in the end. He shakes the thoughts of mating from his mind, choosing to concentrate on the paper beneath his fingertips – something real, something he can control.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Kyungsoo sits on the front row of the lecture theatre as he always does. It is busy in these theatres as they share the module with the first and second years, this is why he reaches early to get a good seat. He takes out his paper on the ‘wolf hybrid history’ and places it neatly on the desk before him. Usually he would be keen to stand up and present his paper when called upon but he has no desire to stand and talk about a history which is not true. A history which shows a lack of respect for his ancestors. No, today he just wishes to sit quietly and hopefully Mr Kang won’t call upon him to read it out.

 

“Hey man, what’s up?” A tall, red-headed alpha takes a seat beside him, followed by a short and sassy human that Kyungsoo, unfortunately, has grown accustomed to.

 

“Hi Yeol. I’m just hoping Mr Kang asks for volunteers today instead of picking on people. Did you finish your assignment?” The shorter alpha enquires as he lifts an eyebrow in the direction of the unusually quiet human beside them.

 

“Yeah. Baek and I had a bit of a fall out though.” He whispers under his breath, tilting his head in the direction of said human.

 

“I can imagine, the history of the hybrids is sure to cause a bit of an issue.” Kyungsoo’s voice is low but still loud enough that Baekhyun hears him and snaps his head to the right.

 

“Oh no, dear Soo, we didn’t fall out about the history paper. Your buffoon of a best friend decided that spending all night last night with Yixing was more important than his own boyfriend!” The wrath in the human’s eyes is enough to leave even Kyungsoo looking at the desk for a split second before he lifts his eyes in a challenging manner.

 

“Yixing is a member of our pack. He has every right to spend time with him Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo challenges, his eyebrows knitting dangerously close together.

 

“He also should have called me!” Baekhyun spits, eyes still aglow with a fire not far from that of a wolf’s.

 

“I told you Baek, I didn’t have my phone one me it was –” Chanyeol begins to explain but is cut off by the professor’s voice.

 

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, today I am going to ask for any volunteers to begin by reading their assignments. At the end of the lecture, I will collect them all in and you will receive your grades in a few weeks.” Mr Kang speaks almost on autopilot, for the class are well aware of how these lectures usually work. “So, any volunteers?”

 

Kyungsoo watches as Mr Kang’s eyes roam the class before they widen in shock and his voice rings out with a pitched name.

 

“Kim Jongin, you care to share your paper with us?” He seems somewhat sceptical and Kyungsoo isn’t sure why.

 

“Yes, sir.” A deep, baritone voice is the only response heard and as Kyungsoo turns around to see the face that matches the voice he is intrigued as a tall, tanned-skin male stands and begins to walk to the front of the class. The alpha can sense as the other walks closer that he is also a wolf, an omega to be precise, and now he understands the shocked expression on Mr Kang’s face.

 

The man shuffles awkwardly on his feet once he is standing behind the lectern. Kyungsoo can sense his nerves from the front row and he watches intently as thick, plump lips part to inhale a deep breath (no doubt to steady himself) before reading the title of the assignment.

 

“Thorough is a word that should not be used carelessly…” the omega begins, his hands shaking somewhat and Kyungsoo can hear the erratic beating of the other’s heart. “… and in order to be thorough, one must research from every angle possible to reach a conclusion. It is with this method and determination for a thorough look at hybrid history that I begin this study. My first source of knowledge came not from the lecture but from my family. Being a hybrid, my family have always made a point to educate me in the workings of the world and also in the struggles and problems that my ancestors have faced and overcome. In 1655, a woman named ‘Eliza Rose Kim’ was killed at the hands of a human army. She was burnt alive as she attempted to save her two pups ‘Kim So Yeon’ and ‘Kim Jong In’. The child that never survived, the child to whom I was named after. I think of it as my duty to continue the legacy and life that this poor child was never given. He could have been a doctor, a surgeon, a dancer, a singer, an artist, a police officer… but we will never know because he is just one of the victims that suffered through the reign of tyranny in this era.”

 

It is a powerful opening and Kyungsoo is both proud and afraid. This is going to cause problems for the sun-kissed omega and for the rest of his pack. None the less, deep down, the alpha can feel himself bubbling with a sense of pride and justice as the young man continues his speech, disregarding the few people that had already walked out of the theatre at the implication that the human race was once so ugly and brutal.

 

“With fire and anguish, 90% of my bloodline and my ancestors were wiped from the face of this earth. Their souls trapped in the forest, haunting the area for decades to come. A newspaper report that was released in 1809 finally admitted to the devastating truth that beheld this mass genocide, a newspaper that within 3 months of this publication was considered bankrupt and had to shut down. Oppression at its finest…”

 

The paper continues, giving evidence to support what he is saying, a concrete case if such an essay was to be called upon in a court of law. However, this is a university, a place for freedom of speech but at what cost? The life of the man behind the lectern seems to grow dimmer and dimmer with each word spoken. The room divided into three types of people. 1. Hybrids that are proud 2. Humans that are offended and outraged 3. Humans who are devastated but glad that this is finally being shared. Three types of people, a conflict of interest in an already unstable society. Kyungsoo is proud and afraid. Afraid for this man who seems so brave. Afraid for what it means for the future of the hybrids in this university.

 

“I wrote this study not to polarise humans and hybrids and not to state that one is better than the other, I wrote this to make people aware of what happened in the past. The real story behind the war between human and hybrid, and a lesson that it should never be repeated. Thank you.” With a curt bow, the omega steps from the stage with confident footing and walks silently back to his seat. The crowd sit still and silent, unsure of whether or not to applaud the brave hybrid. Then Kyungsoo hears a loud and heavy clap coming from the stage, the professor clapping and walking towards the microphone.

 

“THAT Mr Kim, is what history is all about! It seems maybe you haven’t been as lacklustre in this subject as I once thought. Welcome to ancient history, Kim Jongin.”

 

The students murmur amongst themselves, Kyungsoo frowning down at his own paper and at the phony excuse for hybrid history.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 

Needless to say, after the news of Jongin’s speech spread; he became popular. Both hated and loved. Respected and shunned. It was hard but the young omega seemed to be taking it in his stride.

“How can he deal with people hating him so much, I mean, he’s just an omega?” Kyungsoo muses to Chanyeol and Baekhyun as they sit in the student bar.

“Since when does being an omega dictate how you deal with social things?” Baekhyun asks with a confused tone, his brows furrowing.

“Well, I mean, omegas usually don’t want to attract unwanted attention and they are much more delicate in their feelings,” Kyungsoo mutters out, his eyes still watching Jongin from afar.

“That’s ridiculous. Everyone is different. That would be like saying all girls act a certain way and all boys or maybe that all brunettes are boring and all blondes are fun. It’s stupid.” The small human scoffs at Kyungsoo’s stereotypes.

“It is with wolves, it’s different to humans. Our inner wolf rules our emotions. Kind of like pregnant women or men with too much testosterone, it affects both our bodies and our minds.” Chanyeol explains and tries to calm his boyfriend with a hand on his shoulder, he knows that Kyungsoo is a very traditional wolf and Baekhyun challenging the way things work will ruffle his fur the wrong way.

“Hmm, I guess…” his attempt at calming seems to be working “…maybe Jongin is just different. You should go and talk to him, find out.” Baekhyun ends with a knowing smirk as he watches the way Kyungsoo’s eyes still fail to stray away from the tanned beauty.

“We’re from different packs, I can’t just go and talk to him. I’ll watch him a bit more first, for research.” Kyungsoo rests his chin in his hand as his eyes feast on the way Jongin laughs loudly, his body doubling in half and his hand grasping Sehun’s shoulder. There is a low growl in his head that he chooses to push aside, his inner wolf is being ridiculous lately.

“Research, right.” Baekhyun snorts before he stands to buy another round of drinks for the three of them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“He keeps watching you, you know,” Sehun slurs as he grips Jongin’s arm for support and wobbles back to their table with a pint in his hand.

“What? Who?” Jongin is only slightly tipsy since he drinks much slower than his roommate.

“That guy over there, the alpha. Chanyeol’s friend, I forget his name.” The beta nods his head in the direction of three guys, he recognises them all from his history lectures.

“Oh, really? Well. Let him look, whatever.” Jongin speaks as if he isn’t interested but he can’t help but steal another glance at the raven and his big eyes.

“I mean, he’s pretty attractive. Maybe he’s into you?” He gives a smirk and a wink at Jongin’s appalled face.

“I told you, I don’t need an alpha, especially someone like him,” Jongin huffs.

“What do you mean, like him? Like what?” The younger questions.

“A goody-two-shoes who follows all the rules and is a straight-A student. No thanks.” The omega huffs.

“So you DO pay attention to him!” Sehun shouts a little too loudly and Jongin winces when half the bar turn around.

“Oh Sehun, shush! And no, I don’t. I just happen to know he always gets the top grade in our history class – that’s all.” The omega has a light blush on his cheeks but it’s hard to tell if it is the alcohol or not.

“Hmm, whatever. If I were you, I’d get me some of that alpha – he can’t take his eyes off you.” He lets out a drunken hiccup; Jongin decides this will be their last drink as he steals one more glace at those piercing eyes which are now burning a hole in the back of his neck, before he hastily turns back around and changes the topic.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“Okay, you’ve passed the level of research now and strayed into full on stalker mode. Just go and talk to him, please. It is painfully obvious he has seen you watching him like a creeper, go and dispel the awkwardness. Unless you’re too scared.” Chanyeol huffs, he can’t stand watching his best friend stare after the tanned omega any longer.

“Fine!” Never one to back down from a challenge, he approaches the younger who is sitting and eating his lunch in the café with his best friend.

“Uhm…hi.” Kyungsoo lets out a cough as he stands awkwardly beside the omega and beta.

“Hi…can we help you?” Jongin replies, Sehun seems too busy being smug to actually engage in conversation.

“I just wanted to come over and say hi. I’m Do Kyungsoo, I’m in your history class and I heard your speech. It was really empowering.” The alpha’s shoulders are stiff, his back is upright, face stoic and Jongin is a little intimidated by the outstretched hand. The man’s tone doesn’t give away any hint of emotion and it is more than a little unsettling. Despite that, he takes the elders hand in his own.

“Kim Jongin, nice to meet you.” The omega tries to be as approachable as possible in the hopes that it might soften up the alpha.

There is an awkward pause that settles between them as neither party seems to know what to say next. Thankfully, or mortifyingly – depending on how you look at it – Oh Sehun chooses that moment to speak up.

“You’re the brooding alpha that has been eyeing up my Jonginnie. Care to explain your intentions?” Sehun smirks wide when the stoic expression on Kyungsoo’s face shifts to one of stunned.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you two were…” the alpha trails off with an awkward expression.

“No! I mean…we’re not. He’s my best friend and my roommate. That’s all.” Jongin is quick to set the record straight and he knows he is in for it, because now Sehun knows that Jongin is maybe, possibly a bit interested in Kyungsoo and he’s never going to live it down.

“Ah, I see.” An air of confidence comes back to the alpha’s posture as he straightens his jacket sleeves “Then, I was wondering, Jongin. Would you be interested in going on a date with me?” The alpha is straight to the point and the omega chokes on his sip of iced tea at the outright proposal.

“Uhm…” the younger dabs away the liquid from his mouth and the table “…uh… it’s all quite sudden.” Is the only response he can think of.

“I know. You don’t have to respond right now but, here is my number. If you’re interested, please get in touch.” He slips a piece of paper towards the unsuspecting omega with an air of suaveness that leaves Sehun gaping and Jongin blushing.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

“You gave him your number and left? What were you thinking?” Chanyeol reprimands him with a flick on the arm.

“I was thinking about what Baek said, maybe Jongin is different. I don’t want to go in there all ‘alpha wolf’ on him and scare him away.” Kyungsoo shrugs “And if you ever flick me again, I’ll make sure Baekhyun has to find himself a new boyfriend.” The alpha glares but Chanyeol simply offers him a sheepish grin.

“So do you think he’ll call you?” Baekhyun is curious as he leans over the table, further invading Kyungsoo’s personal space.

“He’ll call. Now get out of my personal space Baek, I’ve warned you enough times.” The self-assured alpha stiffens his posture in a warning.

“You’ve warned me countless times, but it doesn’t seem to work. Just give up Soo and let my human need for closeness soften you.” The human laughs lightly, further crowding the alpha’s space. Chanyeol rests a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder in a bid to make him back off but the human simply shrugs him away. Kyungsoo flashes his eyes at the annoying human, making the once hazel eyes switch momentarily to a gleaming midnight blue. “And don’t flash your eyes at me either, you know it doesn’t scare me anymore.” Kyungsoo deflates for a moment, realising that Baekhyun isn’t going to move and remembering that the flashes of his eyes claim no dominance towards a non-wolf.

“Maybe not, but I can do this.” He stretches his palm out and quickly pushes Baekhyun’s shoulder until his inhuman strength leaves the human wobbling precariously on the edge of his seat, now completely out of the alpha’s personal space.

“Ow! That was uncalled for. Tell him Channie, that was unnecessary.” Baekhyun whines to his boyfriend as the tall red-head steadies him back into his seat.

“You know he doesn’t like people in his space Baek, you had that one coming. Sorry.” The giant replies with a certainty in his voice but the way his head nuzzles against the human’s shoulder suggests that he is still apologising for Kyungsoo’s behaviour none the less.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jongin eyes the piece of neatly folded paper from the corner of his eye once more before his gaze flickers back to his sketch book. ‘ _I don’t need a mate or an alpha.’_ He repeats to himself as he concentrates on the smooth curve created by the charcoal in his hand. ‘ _He is really good looking though,’_ his eyes land once again on the barely visible digits where the ink has seeped through the paper. ‘ _No, you heard the stiffness in his voice. He just wants someone to make him look good, someone to claim. Kim Jongin isn’t anyone’s possession.’_ Shaking his head, he moves his hand in a circular motion, lightly smudging a dark orb into the cream paper.  _‘He did look genuinely upset when he thought Sehun and I were together.’_ This time his left hand picks up the piece of paper to unfold it.  _‘It doesn’t matter. I don’t need him anyway with his straight A grades and being all Mr Perfect.’_ By this point, he has finished his sketch and looks down to admire his handy work, only to notice a familiar pair of wide orbs staring back at him from the cream sheet. “Shit,” he curses out loud this time as he drops the charcoal in his right hand and holds the phone number up with both hands, noticing the way black smudges now line the edge. He glances one final time at the searing eyes that seem to be watching him from the page. The moon reflects in dark irises, making them shimmer and glow almost as if they are alive. Before he can change his mind, he grabs his phone – midnight smears streaking over the back cover which he will have to clean later – and dials the numbers that are already imprinted in his brain from looking at them incessantly for the last two days.

As soon as he raises the device to his face and the familiar ring reaches his ears, his stomach drops with dread and he considers hanging up until a smooth, deep voice is answering.

“Hello?” Jongin is almost struck silent, his throat threatening to close up but as his plump lips part, he somehow still remembers how to form words and syllables.

“Hi Kyungsoo, It’s Jongin.” It isn’t until this point that he wishes he had thought over what he was going to say. Then again, if he had done, he would most likely have chickened out anyway.

“Oh hi Jongin. I’m glad you called.” The alpha says he is glad but there is no hint of direct emotion in his tone which puts the other on edge.

“Yeah, I’ve been busy with this art project but I finally found time to call you.” Jongin lies, he’s been staring at the alpha’s number for two days solid.

“That’s good then.” Kyungsoo’s voice is still emotionless and Jongin is floundering inside trying to figure out how to go about the conversation.

“Yeah…” He had wanted to blurt out ‘ _So, about that date. Is the offer still available?’_ In a suave and collected manner but all that came out was that one simple word.

The alpha is quiet for one-too-many heartbeats before Jongin assumes he is taking pity on him with what he says next.

“So, did you think about my offer of a date?” He is too calm and collected and it makes Jongin hate him for being so composed, but it is also rather impressive.

“I did.” Jongin winces to himself as the response comes out a bit clipped and unsure.

“And do I get the honour of taking you out then? Or is this a call to shoot me down?” He hears the first signs of emotion from the alpha as a hint of amusement shows in his tone.

“I’m not shooting you down!” He is quick to blurt out.

“So, you are accepting my offer then?” Again the amusement is there, but more pronounced this time.

“I am. Yes.” He wants to say so much more but something within him is beyond awkward and nervous. Or maybe it has something to do with the other’s business-like manner.

“Great. Are you free on Friday night?” Again, the monotonous reply is evident, all amusement gone.

“Yeah. Friday sounds great.” He is smiling despite himself.

“Good, is 6 or 7 o’clock okay? I can pick you up.” Jongin finds himself grinning even further as he imagines Kyungsoo dressed up behind the wheel.

“7 would be best. I have a late class in the afternoon.” The omega bites his lip hard as he awaits the other’s confirmation.

“Alright. I’ll pick you up at 7 on Friday night. Text me your address at some point. I have to sleep, I have a test in the morning.” The business-like manner puts him off a little but he responds anyway.

“Okay, goodnight. Sleep well.” ‘ _Sleep well, idiot! What did you say that for?’_ The tanned male berates himself inwardly, cringing on the outside.

“Goodnight, you too.” The alpha hangs up and Jongin can’t wipe the stupid smile from his face. The ‘you too’ implies he said it back. Implies he cares.

No matter how hard he tries, even when Sehun comes back in the early hours of the evening, he can’t stop smiling. Needless to say, the familiar eyes staring up at their dorm ceiling from Kyungsoo’s sketch pad, the charcoal stained phone number sitting beside it and the stupid grin on the omega’s face is enough evidence for Sehun to start his ‘I told you so’ speech which lasts long into the night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jongin’s mind has been swaying back and forth all week. He thinks about the impending date with the brusque alpha and wonders whether or not he really wants to do this. He begins imagining scenarios where the wolf tries to control him, force him into his stereotypical role and almost calls to cancel. Then he sees the other male and he changes his mind again as he observes Kyungsoo with his friends, looking somewhat less cold and much more human than wolf. In the end, he decides he should at least give the alpha a chance, otherwise he is no better than those wolves who categorise everybody on merely a first glance.

Friday approaches quickly and it isn’t long before Jongin is hearing a knock at his door. He grabs his wallet and keys from the dresser before opening it to reveal Kyungsoo dressed in casual trousers and a woollen polar neck jumper. Jongin has to admit, that the alpha looks impressive even in such a casual attire.

“Hi”

“Hi”

“Are you ready to go?” Jongin checks his pockets once more for his phone and then nods before stepping forward and turning to lock the door.

“So, where are we going?” The omega asks as he climbs into the passenger seat and buckles up.

“I made a reservation at Kiki’s. Is that okay?” Kyungsoo’s deep voice is a little softer than normal but as the engine rumbles to life, he notices a distinct change in posture from the older male.

“Mhhm. I guess it’s fine.” Jongin mumbles as he looks out of the passenger window.

“Is there a problem with Kiki’s?” A terseness is now in Kyungsoo’s voice, and rightly so, given Jongin’s response.

“No, it’s a nice place. It just would have been nice if you had asked where I wanted to go is all. Or at least let me have some input in the matter.” Jongin turns his head away from the falling autumn leaves to look at the driver whose brows are currently furrowed.

“Does it matter? You said the restaurant is nice.” The emotionless voice is back but there is no mistaking the clearly peeved expression.

“It is nice but yes it makes a difference. It would be great to have a say in the matter, just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I don’t know my own mind.” Jongin’s voice remains calm but offended.

“Okay. My apologies for assuming you would just like to go there.” Now, all frowns have been smoothed away but the monotonous tone still leaves no lingering hint at the elder’s true feelings.

“Apology accepted. Thank you.” Jongin lets a small smile slip, noticing Kyungsoo’s eyes glance quickly towards him.

“Just so you know, it isn’t because you’re an omega. It’s because I asked you on the date and usually, that means I should have planned something for us to do.” The alpha turns the corner, not addressing the topic any further and though Jongin feels a little foolish, he also doesn’t follow up with a rebuttal or an apology. He casts his glance outside the window once more, trying to dispel the awkward atmosphere.

Some five minutes later, they hit traffic on their route and before they know it, their car is at a standstill. Neither of them have spoken since the last outburst and the silence is about ready to squash all of the air out of Jongin’s lungs when he hears a deep sigh from the driver.

“Well, looks like we will be a little late. The navigation says there is about ten minutes added to the journey time, but I can call the restaurant and tell them we will be late if needed.” The alpha breaks the silence at last and Jongin feels his body slowly unstiffening. “So, do you live alone? I noticed your apartment looked quaint.” Without the road distracting him, the older wolf now turns his head to fully look at his companion.

“Yeah, just me. It isn’t big but it is cosy and manageable for me. What about you? Do you live alone?”

“No, I live in a pack house. I have a whole floor to myself but whenever we eat or hang out downstairs, my brothers and sisters will join me. We each have our own floor so we still have our own space. It’s nice.” Kyungsoo explains as he sees Jongin’s eyes widen.

“Wow, that must be a pretty big house, I mean, I heard that your pack is huge.” Jongin is in awe, he didn’t know pack houses still existed in modern day society.

“Yes, we have a large pack. We don’t all live in the house though, there are various pack houses and we have kind of split off into smaller groups for cohabitation. If you don’t mind me asking, is it not kind of strange that you live alone, especially with your smaller pack?” Jongin can see the confusion on the elder’s face.

“Why do you find it strange?” There is no defensiveness in Jongin’s tone, simply inquiry.

“Well, as an Omega, usually they will be surrounded by or protected by the rest of the pack. And as a wolf, it is in our nature to move and live in packs.” Kyungsoo clearly means no offense, that is obvious from the way his body unconsciously shifts closer in a manner of curiosity. Despite knowing that, it still flares something inside of Jongin that makes him react sternly.

“I am more than capable of protecting myself, thank you very much and yes, maybe it is in our nature to belong in a group but personally, I feel suffocated and I prefer my own company on most days and allow myself to seek out companionship from my pack when I need it. We’re not only wolves, but humans too. As every human is different, so is every wolf.” Though there is an edge to his voice, he is well spoken and methodical as he explains his beliefs.

“I can see that. I guess I am just a little more traditional than you are. I’ve always been brought up in a pack, raised to protect my family. I’ve never met a wolf quite like you,” Kyungsoo explains.

“Is that a good thing or a bad thing?” Jongin raises his eyebrows in a challenge.

“I’m not sure, maybe I need to get to know you a little more.” This time Kyungsoo’s lips twitch into a small smile, almost a smirk, which tells Jongin that the alpha is simply playing around with him.

“You should focus on the road, the traffic is moving again.” The omega lets slip his own small smile before turning once more to look at the tall buildings that surround the busy streets.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The rest of the date is fairly pleasant. The food tastes great, Kyungsoo lets slip his tense and robotic exterior a few times, giving Jongin a glimpse into the person inside. They stray away from wolf talk as much as possible, knowing that those discussions would quickly lead to an argument. Instead they talk about their interests and their university work. Jongin finds out that Kyungsoo is – as expected – a straight-A student but that he is also part of the music society and has a real passion and flare for instruments and singing. Jongin also begins to notice how different the two of them are. Kyungsoo ordering a black coffee whilst he has a latte. The alpha enjoys a range of continental food whereas Jongin prefers the more traditional and local cuisine. And while Jongin enjoys horror movies and comedy, the older isn’t really interested in movies at all. Despite their differences, the both of them seem to have an enjoyable time on their date.

As Kyungsoo pulls up in Jongin’s driveway, he insists on walking the other up to his floor.

“I had a good time tonight, thanks.” Jongin says as they finally reach his door.

“No problem, so did I.”

“So I guess this is goodbye?”

“Yeah.”

Jongin turns to open the door when he hears Kyungsoo’s voice again.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Sure…” The younger is apprehensive at the question.

“Is it okay if I text you later? Or do I have to wait three days or something, I don’t know what the rules are here.” Kyungsoo lets out a small smile as he sees relief wash over the omega’s features.

“Yeah, that… that would be nice. Text me whenever you want.” Jongin’s lips mirror the alpha’s smile.

“Great. Well, goodnight Jongin.” The elder stars to move backwards and offers a small wave.

“Goodnight Kyungsoo.” And with that, the younger shuts his door and stands motionless for half a minute, wondering why he is feeling the urge to open his door just to watch the other leave.

With a shake of his head, he moves towards the bathroom and decides he should really get ready for bed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kyungsoo did text that night, just quickly to say that he had a great time and wish him goodnight once more. Jongin replied in a similar fashion and it has been almost a week since their date.

The moon was high in the sky and Jongin had been visiting his pack who were a 20 minute drive away from his home, as the cold wind blew ferociously through the trees, there was something clawing inside of Jongin’s body that he hadn’t felt in three or four months. Sometimes, it would get this way. The urge would build from a tiny thought into a frenzy that left him unable to think about anything else. He has noticed over the years that the brightness of the moon and the strength of the wind play a vital part in this urge. So, instead of walking to his car, getting in and driving away from the edge of the forest where most of his pack lived, he decides to take off his clothes, one item at a time, place them neatly in a pile beside the biggest tree on the outer rim and then allow his bones to shift and shake beneath his skin. Soon his back is arching, on his hands and knees in the freshly moistened earth, before a ripple of grey fur expands, Jongin’s once human form now growing with the ripples of smoky fluff to double his size until there, beneath the moonlight stands a magnificent beast with a shining, silky coat of the warmest fur.

Then he is off, hefty paws smacking into the foliage and leaving heavy prints the size of a basketball in the softening mud. He feels the wind blowing through his ears as they twitch in the wind, the heat of his limbs intensifies as he pushes his muscles harder with each run, every part of him contracting beneath his soft but tough skin – much more durable than his human skin as he runs through nettles without even a scratch nor feel. There is adrenaline pumping in his veins and the euphoria that shoots through him is unbelievable each time as he reaches a peak of utter freedom and power, pushing off his hind legs one final time to run at top speed through the almost darkened forest, save for the shining moonlight which watches over him from above – his guiding light.

His ecstasy however, is cut short as his feet slide across the dirt, chewing up the grass beneath his claws to come to a halt at the sight of two frightened humans standing huddled before him. A young couple, a tent, blanket but no fire. Boxes are scattered at their feet along with bags and Jongin realises they must have just arrived, ready to set up camp in the forest. He can smell the fear building in the humans and though his wolf wants to growl and claim his territory, his human side is still intact enough to know he needs to leave – now. So without a second thought, he sets off running in a different direction, the leaves here are more overgrown and thwack against his face. He hears the girl’s panicked voice asking if the wolf will return and her partner lying in bravery that it won’t come back once they build a fire. The man is half right, a fire signals life and the wolves often avoid it in order not to cause distress to humans, however, they are in no way afraid of fire – no more so than a human anyway. Jongin is so focused on listening to the couple’s conversation as he runs that he isn’t paying attention to where he is going.

He dives under last minute fallen branches and zig zags between the trees before his head collides with something solid but soft. It knocks him off his feet, sending him rolling to the ground, narrowly missing the hill in front of him and not rolling further down it and into the forest. He is still shaken, head spinning and foggy as his eyes open to see a jet black wolf, bigger than him and walking his way. The wolf growls loudly before sniffing around his feet and neck. Jongin tries to get to his feet, and manages it slowly, still dizzy from his collision and he tenses whilst the larger wolf decides whether or not to attack. At that moment, Jongin makes a decision to revert back to his human form and is surprised, whilst he is shifting, that the wolf before him also begins to morph back to a human figure.

The two physiques, standing beneath the stars and the moonlight, finally make eye contact once their transformations are complete.

“Jongin are you okay? I’m so sorry.” The deep voice rumbles across the small distance between them, the other moving closer to test for any damage to the grey wolf.

“K-kyungsoo? That was you?” In his dizzied state, he hadn’t been able to pick up a scent, had he done so, he would have realised that the other was none other than Do Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, once I picked up your scent, I shifted back. Are you okay though? We collided pretty hard there.” Kyungsoo is full of emotion and worry which is very different from any other side he has seen of the alpha before now.

“Uhmm…” and suddenly it hits him like a branch to the face, that he is in fact, standing naked in front of Kyungsoo and the older male is in the same state “uhh…” he tries not to look, he really does but he can’t help but notice that the other is rather well endowed and that his muscular body is nothing short of magnificent. His face betrays him almost immediately as his cheeks heat up and he knows he is blushing.

“Oh…” Kyungsoo speaks again, seeming to finally notice why Jongin is blushing furiously. The alpha’s eyes rake over Jongin’s body, from midsection to his head and then back down again agonizingly slowly. The older male makes no move to hide his expression this time as he full on smirks, making the omega squirm beneath his gaze. “I almost don’t want to do this but, wait here a second…” and Kyungsoo descends down the hill that the younger almost rolled down earlier. Jongin’s heart is going to jump out of his chest and he thinks he should maybe run before the alpha does something to embarrass him further but just as his fight or flight senses are kicking in, a still-naked Kyungsoo is walking back up the hill and offering him a folded black sweater. “It’s a long sweater, so it will cover you enough for now.” Jongin takes the soft, woollen fabric in hand and for some unknown reason, turns around to dress himself, as if the other hadn’t already seen his full frontal nudity. When he spins back around he realises that Kyungsoo has pulled on a pair of sweatpants.

“Thanks,” the omega mumbles, he can’t figure out what to say to get rid of his embarrassment.

“That’s alright. So, what are you doing all the way out here? I haven’t seen you around this area before.” Kyungsoo moves closer now but his eyes keep shifting to look at Jongin’s exposed, tanned thighs.

“I was with my pack earlier and on my way back I had the urge to run but I stumbled across a couple of humans in the woods and took off in a different direction. I was so focused on listening to their conversation to make sure I didn’t scare them too much that I guess I crashed into you, so I’m sorry. I should have been more careful.” The omega diverts his eyes to the ground, his fingers tightening over the bottom of the sweater where he tries to pull it down a little further.

“Ah right, well. If you like, my house is just through those trees. I don’t think shifting back is a good idea with humans around and walking back to your car will take hours in human form. Do you want to come back to my place for the evening?” Kyungsoo suggests with a kind smile but something inside of Jongin has him hesitating to the request and he thinks it probably has something to do with knowing that Kyungsoo lives with his pack members and the thought of meeting them (especially in his half naked state) doesn’t seem like fun. The alpha seems to sense his hesitation however and offers an alternative. “Or if you want to wait at the edge of the clearing, I can bring my car around and drive you back to your car?”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. Thanks.” Jongin sighs a little bit in relief.

“Okay then, let’s go.” This time the alpha offers his hand to Jongin who looks at him in confusion. “The hill is steeper than it looks and you are in your human skin.”

“Oh right, yeah. Thanks.” Jongin places his hand in the other’s and leans some of his weight on him as they descend the hill, he almost slips twice but the alpha has a strong hold of him. The feel of Kyungsoo’s rough palm in his own leaves a small tingle through his body and once they separate at the edge of the clearing, he lets out a long breath he didn’t know he was holding.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“You know, I had only just transformed when you came crashing into me, I didn’t even get to finish my run.” Kyungsoo laughs a little as he steers the car along the country roads.

“I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful in future.” Jongin mumbles back another apology, a part of him listening and the other part trying not to focus on the strange feeling of his naked butt on the leather seat and the suspension in the wheels making certain parts of his anatomy shift around awkwardly.

“Really, it’s okay. Bumping into you was a nice surprise. I’m just still a little strung out since I didn’t get a chance for a good run to get it out of my system.” Kyungsoo grimaces a little as he can still feel the tension in his limbs.

“I know the feeling, there is something about the weather tonight that was calling me to run, to get rid of the pressure.”

“How often do you run?”

“Every three or four months usually, I just get an urge all of a sudden where I have to run, you know?”

“Wow, I can’t even imagine. I get that same urge but it’s once a month at least. How do you last three or four months without a run?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never thought much about it. So, do you have any music in here? Since you’re such a big music fan and all?”

“Yeah, my iPod is in the glove compartment. Just plug it in and play whatever you want.” Kyungsoo is very matter of fact and Jongin slowly sees the Kyungsoo that he is used to. A man of few words, someone very direct and blunt.

He plays around with the iPod, browsing through and admiring the extensive collection. He finally settles on a song he likes, pressing play and listening to the acoustic guitar playing a soft intro.

“You like this song?” Kyungsoo looks over briefly from the road.

“Yeah, it’s one of my all-time favourites. Hey, didn’t you say you were also a singer? You should let me hear your voice.” Jongin proposes happily.

“No, it’s awkward to just start singing.” His tone is business like and it makes the omega frown.

“True…how about if I sing the first half and you finish the end?” There is a pregnant pause from the driver as he mulls it over.

“You can sing?” Is his only response.

“Not even a bit. That’s why I’m going first. Deal?” Jongin is smiling, lips pulling into a grin and eyes sparkling with amusement.

“Hmm…alright then. Re-start it from the beginning.” Kyungsoo states matter-of-factly but he lets slip a small chuckle the moment Jongin begins singing.

Jongin works his way through the song with the passion of an excited fanboy, exaggerating every line and each emotion until it is Kyungsoo’s turn. The atmosphere changes in a heartbeat, from fun loving and loud to a smooth, calm and beautiful sound that has Jongin captivated only one line in. He finds his eyes closing so that he can really  _listen_ and then opening them to watch Kyungsoo’s expression shift and soften, the softest he has ever seen it.

It’s over too soon for Jongin’s liking and just as he is about to persuade the other to sing again, he spots his car parked up along the edge of the forest.

“Well, we’re here.” Kyungsoo announces somewhat redundantly.

“Yep. Thanks again for the lift and sorry for crashing into you.” Jongin smiles.

“That’s ok. You sure you’re not hurt or anything?” The alpha places the car in neutral and pulls on the handbrake as his eyes glance over Jongin’s head as if inspecting for injuries.

“I’m fine. Thanks. Uhm… my clothes are just there, do you want your sweater back now or…?” He trails off, cheeks heating up again.

“No, just give me it some other time.” The alpha answers pointedly.

“Okay then, well. Thanks again, bye.” Jongin reaches for the door handle and is about to slide out when he hears that deep voice once more.

“Jongin?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I kiss you?” The omega’s head is spinning from the blunt request and he splutters for a second or two, “Since you bumped into me earlier, I can’t stop thinking about it. You can say no if you’re uncomfortable, that’s fine too.” Again, straight to the point, this alpha sure does like to be direct.

“Yeah, I guess. You can kiss me.” Jongin makes up his mind.

Kyungsoo unbuckles his own seatbelt to move closer before their lips meet in a chaste kiss and the alpha pulls back. Jongin doesn’t move, he simply looks at the other until the driver moves forwards again, this time their lips slide together, tongues entering the mix but their hands remain at their sides, not wanting to push that boundary. The kiss deepens a little more before Justin Bieber’s ‘Baby’ starts playing from the iPod and ruins the moment.

“Really? This song?” Jongin seems both surprised and offended.

“It’s a good song!” Kyungsoo laughs and just like that, the moment is broken.

“Well, that’s my cue to leave. Thanks again for the lift.”

“You’re welcome. Drive safe.”

“You too,” and Jongin shuts the car door, heading over to his pile of clothes.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The lecture theatre is once again thrumming with students of all shapes, backgrounds and ages. Jongin sits beside Sehun towards the back, their usual space; his eyes can’t help but wander towards the raven sitting bolt upright on the front row. Due to the inclined and staggered seats it is easy to spot him from the crowded room and Jongin can’t help but to let out the tiniest smile. The alpha had offered a confident wave and smile as he entered, leaving Sehun still mocking him even five minutes later.

“…and you’re so into him it hurts.”

“Will you shut up!?” It was more a demand than a question but none the less, his best friend closes his mouth abruptly. Jongin is about to reign victorious in his accolade to shut up the beta until he realises the professor is standing in his space behind the lectern and his victory isn’t quite what he thought. As Mr Kang begins his lesson Jongin shuts up, hoping that Sehun will keep his thoughts to himself and forget about Kyungsoo once the lecture ends.

As it turns out, Mr Kang has assigned them a research project which contributes to 25% of their overall grade for this year. They are to work in groups of no more than three, producing a presentation, essay and literature review of their sources. It’s a bit of a headache and Jongin isn’t really interested in putting in the full effort however, he knows that Sehun won’t let him slack too much and so he decides to begrudgingly do his best.

“Hi.” A deep voice sounds out into the omega’s hearing range and his eyebrows raise in surprise when he notice Kyungsoo standing beside him.

“Hi Kyungsoo.” Jongin gives a small smile which is returned by the alpha.

“So I was thinking we could meet up in the library for the project. I have a lot of ideas and I know a few books we can use because I did my dissertation on this topic in high school.” Kyungsoo boasts, his voice full of confidence and a hint of arrogance hits Jongin right in the face.

“I’m sorry, what?” The perplexed attitude towards why Kyungsoo is sharing this information with him is startlingly clear, the alpha now beginning to explain further.

“Well, I went to a fairly prestigious high school so we had to write a dissertation in our final year. Sorry, that was confusing. Anyway, what time shall we meet? Are you free after class?”

“Yes, I’m free but I’m partners with Sehun. Not you.” Jongin is blunt, he can feel his anger rising slowly as Kyungsoo’s stance shifts to be broader and more stable.

“What? How are we not going to be partners, I mean…” The omega cuts him off.

“Just because of what happened yesterday doesn’t give you the right to assume I am just going to be partners with you. Sehun is my best friend and we did a little thing called ‘asking’ each other, and not being assuming assholes.”

“Nini, it’s okay if Kyungsoo wants…” Sehun tries to cut in, only to be shot down.

“No it’s not okay Sehun. We are partners and Kyungsoo here shouldn’t be just walking in here and assuming I will be his partner instead.” The omega’s chest is heaving now, trying to restrain himself from making a scene or shouting since the room is still full of a few straggling students who seem to be making project plans too.

“But surely the clear choice here would be me. I’ve already studied the material, I’m a year older than you and…”

“I don’t care. I’m Sehun’s partner Kyungsoo, now drop it.”

“Stop interrupting me! Do you know who I am?”

“If this is who you are, then maybe I don’t want to know you after all.” There is a pregnant pause as Kyungsoo’s eyes flash with an alpha warning, a sign that his anger and his wolf are moving to the surface but Jongin stands his ground, seemingly unaffected by the golden orbs.

“Leave Kyungsoo, I’m Sehun’s partner. End of discussion.” The omega stands, now looking down slightly at the shorter alpha but when the elder doesn’t move, Jongin decides to push past him, bag in hand and heading to the lecture hall doors.

“Uhmm, I better go. Bye Kyungsoo.” Sehun awkwardly adds as he jogs after Jongin’s exiting frame.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyungsoo wanted to walk away, he wanted to stop talking but his wolf was so close to the surface, his anger and embarrassment driving his instincts; he couldn’t seem to fight it. Not until Jongin told him to leave. Then his inner wolf refused the command of an Omega but his faculties had remained enough to stop himself from saying anything worse towards the younger male. He had stood stock still, trying to keep his wolf at bay and desperately trying not to speak anything in return whilst Jongin had walked away from him.

Once the theatre is almost empty, he finally slumps down in the chair that the Omega was sitting in.

“Wow. That went well didn’t it?” A sarcastic voice lilts into the alpha’s ears.

“Shush Baek, I don’t think you’re helping.” He hears Chanyeol’s soft whisper in response.

“Well, he was acting like an asshole, I don’t think help is what I need to offer.” The human snaps back.

“He can’t help it. It was his wolf, I felt it. Cut him some slack.” Chanyeol asserts his fellow alpha outlook on the whole debacle.

“If he is as strong of an alpha as you say he is, he should be able to control it better than that.”

“The fact that he is such a strong alpha means it’s  _harder_ to control. His wolf is stronger.”

“I can hear you, you know. Neither of you are helping.” The raven finally snaps, turning his head towards the two culprits. “It doesn’t matter now anyway. Let’s just go, we have a project to work on and I have something I need to sort out back home.”

“Now you’re assuming Channie and I are going to work with you?”

A warning growl releases itself from Kyungsoo’s throat and the human lets out an awkward chuckle.

“Just kidding, let’s go.” Baekhyun corrects instantly as he picks up his folders and heads for the door, Chanyeol only centimetres behind and Kyungsoo bringing up the rear.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kyungsoo’s mind hasn’t stopped whirring since the earlier incident in the lecture theatre, he has spent the remainder of the day crabby and wound up, Baekhyun becoming more sarcastic than ever in response and Chanyeol trying to keep a calm as much as possible between the fiery human and irritated alpha. That’s why, when he finally returns to the compound, he heads straight for the third floor. His footsteps are both uncertain and desperate with each flight of stairs he takes. Once he walks down the corridor to the furthest room, he raises a hand to knock echoingly on the mahogany door panel.

Footsteps approach, the owner already knowing who is behind the door from the distinctive scent. Once the heavy door is pulled back, the tension in Kyungsoo’s shoulders dissipates at the sight of Junmyeon’s familiar smile.

“Kyungsoo, what brings you here? Come in come in.” The head alpha always has time for his pack. He sees them every day at meal times and at other points around the compound but one thing Kyungsoo has never before done, is seek Junmyeon out in his own room. The head alpha’s surprise is not masked but he makes him feel welcome, offering him a seat on the luxurious leather sofa. Junmyeon’s room is akin to that of a wealthy pent house in the centre of London, Paris or Milan. The décor is uniquely European with lavish fabrics and modern art lining the walls. Large, ivory drapes cover the window at present but the view behind it is magnificent. It looks out over the forest, shimmering emerald under last night’s rain that still clings to the leaves. There is a space to the right which boasts a large green lawn belonging to the compound. There is something both comforting and jarring about the mixture of a modern interior and a rural scenery.

“I came to seek out some advice, if you have time to talk?” Kyungsoo finally broaches the topic and the reason for his visit.

“Of course Kyungsoo, I always have time for you. What would you like to know?” Kind eyes and a genuine smile paint the head alpha’s features, a fatherly instinct that is ingrained into him with his position as pack leader.

“There is an Omega at the university…” just speaking it aloud is already causing his anxiety levels to rise.

“Ah… I wondered when an interest would finally take your eye.” Junmyeon can already sense the rise in apprehension within the alpha.

“Yes well… today. My wolf, it got a little out of hand around him. It felt as if… I don’t know, it’s kind of hard to explain.” Kyungsoo trails off, his brows furrowing as he tries to paint his feelings into words.

“Did it feel as though your wolf was trying to dig its claws into the omega’s skin and never let go? Like if this omega walked away, it would rip the fur from the wolf’s skin and take it?” A knowing smirk lines the pack leader’s face as he notices recognition in Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Actually, yes. I also felt like, when he walked away, I needed to grab him and demand that he stay.” The look on his leader’s face was starting to make Kyungsoo wonder about these feelings and make him begin to place the pieces together.

“Ah, so the omega is a man, interesting. I think, Kyungsoo, you know why you can’t keep a hold on your wolf around him, right?”

“Why is his gender interesting?” Something about that sentence raised a sense of protectiveness inside Kyungsoo that he had never felt before, his wolf on defence mode.

“Relax, little alpha. There is nothing wrong with him being a man, I just assumed you would fall for a small, quiet woman is all. You’re a very strong alpha and usually such dominant alpha’s will take a female.”

“You think I’ve fallen for him?” His wolf calmed down at the call of ‘little alpha’ reminding him of his place in comparison to Junmyeon.

“Do YOU think you have fallen for him?”

“Is it possible so soon?”

“You tell me.”

Kyungsoo sighs, his head dropping to look at the grey faux fur rug beneath his feet.

“I can’t deny the overwhelming desire to keep him close to me. To be around him all the time and to have his scent on everything I own. But, my inner wolf is scaring him off, he won’t even look at me.” A large frown lines his brow before his eyes glance up for the strength he usually finds in Junmyeon’s eyes.

“Kyungsoo, if you can’t control your wolf around him, how do you expect him to feel safe around you? Or valued? How can he trust you?”

“I know. That’s why I need some help. How do I control it? How did you do it with Seohyun?”

“Honestly, Seohyun just accepted my advances. My dominant side is what appealed to her, she embraced the protective nature of my wolf.”

“I don’t think that will work with Jongin. He is quite resistant to the more traditional roles of a hybrid relationship.”

“Jongin?”

“Yeah, that’s the omega’s name.” There is a look in Joonmyeon’s eyes that seems a little guarded now.

“You mean, Kim Jongin. From the Tellus pack?”

“I guess. I don’t really know his pack or anything.” As he speaks the words, it dawns on him how little he actually knows about Jongin, he feels a little foolish.

“Okay. There is probably something you should know about Jongin’s pack.” Junmyeon takes a seat in the opposing chair, leaning forward, elbows on knees and voice lowering. “A long time ago, the Tellus pack were massacred by humans who were afraid of hybrids.”

“Well, so were we. That isn’t news.”

“There is one key problem though. Alongside those human men were – our great ancestors. It seems that our ancestors bargained with the humans. In exchange for sparing our pack, they disclosed the whereabouts of another. The Tellus pack lived among the humans for years, going undetected. Our pack on the other hand were easy to find: a compound on the edge of town. Anyway, our ancestors made the deal, revealing the location of the other pack and this meant that the Tellus pack had to flee to the woods, split apart, no longer in a large pack but in tiny communities in the forest. This made them vulnerable to attack and almost all of them were wiped out. Today, there are only a handful of the Tellus pack surviving and some choose to live separately and among the humans once again. If Jongin finds out that you are part of the Ignis pack, he may be even more resistant.” Junmyeon seems very concerned and Kyungsoo can’t think straight. He came for advice on controlling his wolf and he found out that he is likely to be Jongin’s sworn enemy. It’s stupid really, he always hated Shakespeare but the star-cross’d lovers of Romeo and Juliet come to mind and he can’t help but compare.

“So what does this mean? You know it yourself, I can’t just give up on him. My wolf won’t let me and I will be lost without him now that I have formed this connection.” Kyungsoo’s head is spinning, if he had known this from the start, maybe he wouldn’t have approached the omega and spared himself this pain. However, just the fleeting thought of not meeting the omega stirs a threatening growl from his inner wolf, making him flinch as the loud grumble fills his head. He is royally screwed.

“Just. Try and control your wolf first. I will send you to Minseok, he can help, he has done it before. You can deal with all the other issues later. Try and take this a step at a time. I want to see you happy Kyungsoo, you have spent too long in the shadows.” Junmyeon offers him a pat on the shoulder and gives him Minseok’s address written on a business card. “Is there anything else you need?”

“No. Thank you alpha. I will visit Minseok tomorrow evening.” Kyungsoo is formal on his exit and the leader seems to give a light smile at this.

“Don’t be so formal around me Kyungsoo. I’m here to help with anything, any time. Please, keep me updated and come to me if you need anything further.”

“Thanks Junmyeon, I will. I’ve spent enough of your time for today though.” He moves towards the door, pulling the heavy mahogany forward before glancing back over his shoulder. “Goodnight alpha.”

“Goodnight Kyungsoo, get some rest.” The heavy door closes with an echoing clack and as the alpha walks down the corridor, down a flight of stairs and into his own room, he feels the weight of the world on his shoulders.

 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jongin hasn’t seen Kyungsoo in the last three days. One part of him is glad, after the way the alpha acted around him last time, he isn’t sure if he wants to even see him again. Another part of him though is anxious and worried that something might have happened to Kyungsoo. It isn’t until the third day of a no-show that he finally cracks.

“Please Sehun! For me!” Jongin whines as his best friend raises another sceptical eyebrow, trying to enjoy his lunch and failing miserably due to Jongin’s insistent pestering.

“Why can’t you just go and do it yourself?” Sehun sighs, placing his sandwich on the plate, giving up on a quiet and peaceful lunch.

“Because, you saw the way he acted towards me in class the other day. If I go asking around now, it looks like I was just being petty and pissed.” Jongin tilts his head to the side, looking like a sad puppy. Unfortunately for him, that kind of stuff doesn’t work on his best friend anymore.

“I am immune to that look already so pack it in. And no, go and ask them yourself.” Sehun replies in the most disgruntled tone he can manage.

“I’m scared. You’re a beta. You do it.” He knows that’s a lame excuse, but he has exhausted all his other reasons.

“Oh that’s cheap! Coming from you! I thought you didn’t believe in all these roles and stereotypes? The weak omegas, brave betas. No way! Jongin, you made this mess so you will fix it.” Sehun has just about had enough. It might seem harsh but this has been going on for three hours now, the only peace he has managed thus far is whilst the lecturer was talking and Jongin had no choice but to shut up.

“Fine…” Although the words leave Jongin’s mouth, not a muscle in his body makes a move to stand and walk over to the two familiar people enjoying lunch at the back of the campus café.

“Any time today would be nice.” Sehun’s voice is monotonous as he sits opposite his friend, watching his brain conjure up infinite scenarios but not acting on a single one of them. “Will you stop over thinking it and just go over there?” He is slowly beginning to feel bad for the omega, slightly beginning to crack and he doesn’t want that. “Go!”

“I really can’t. I was so horrible to Kyungsoo in front of them – and rightly so – that they probably hate me.”

“For goodness sake fine! I’ll go over there, just to end this nonsense! Wait here.” Jongin is grinning from ear to ear, eyes lighting up and his chest lightening from the eased burden.

“I owe you! Thank you!” He quietly calls after him with the biggest smile he can muster.

Sehun doesn’t turn around, he simply keeps walking towards the couple in question.

“Hi there, sorry to bother your lunch but I have a question.” Sehun begins, straight to the point and still slightly irritated at having to even go through with this.

“Hi, nice to meet you. What’s up?” Chanyeol offers kindly. Baekhyun on the other hand eyes the taller male (who is stood awkwardly at their table) with a roving and judgemental gaze.

“So Jongin over there thinks you hate him for lashing out at Kyungsoo, but he is worried about where he is. So he sent me over here to ask if everything is okay?” The beta is straight to the point, not disguising that Jongin had sent him because firstly, it was obvious given their friendship and secondly, if he has to do this, he is bringing Jongin down with him.

“Kyungsoo is dealing with some pack business at the moment. He is fine, he will be back soon.” Chanyeol offers with a kind smile.

“Thanks. Sorry to bother you, again. Bye.” Sehun gives an awkward wave as he returns to Jongin’s table.

He then proceeds to spend the next hour teasing Jongin with the information by only answering yes and no questions. It’s infuriating for the omega but Sehun delights in causing his irritation.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“So, how is training going?” Chanyeol asks, eyes roaming over Kyungsoo’s features for some kind of clue.

“Minseok says I am almost there. Tomorrow should be our final lesson.” The alpha replies as he finishes drying the last plate from the bowl of dirty dishes. Chanyeol sits at the dining table, offering no help at all.

“That’s good then. So what’s it like, trying to control your wolf?”

“It’s okay at first, kind of like training an invisible pet that you can’t see but only feel. Then it gets quite scary when it starts growling in my head and pushing up through my emotions, threatening to take over without consent.”

“Wow, that does sound scary.”

“Minseok says the more I try to control it, the more it fights back. So basically, the more I try to tame it, the wilder it gets, trying to break free and take over. Our inner wolves are supposed to be our primal instincts, they are supposed to guide us along a natural path of dominance, protection and power. They aren’t supposed to be oppressed or pushed down, but in circumstances like this. Circumstances so rare, there is a need to go against this nature for the protection of both myself and those around me.” Kyungsoo looks conflicted and worried as he speaks his final sentence.

“Wait, rare circumstances? Is this…” Chanyeol can’t finish because Kyungsoo is waving his arms around in a ‘be quiet’ motion.

“Don’t… mention anything yet. I don’t want the rest of the pack to get wind of what is going on. At least until I have told Jongin. Right now only Junmyeon, Minseok and you know. I’d like to keep it that way.” The alpha’s stare is piercing with how serious he is and Chanyeol understands the weight of this new information.

“Okay. I won’t say a thing but, good luck tomorrow. I hope you’re successful.” The taller male gives a sympathetic smile before heading to his room leaving Kyungsoo to put away the now clean and dry plates, mulling over his next steps for the morning.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“This is the last one Kyungsoo, come on. You can do it.” Minseok speaks firmly, grasping the alpha’s arm with his firm grip and causing him pain. He can feel Kyungsoo’s bones begin to shift beneath the thin, human skin and for a moment, he thinks they have failed until there is nothing. No shift of bones, no flashes of gold in his eyes and no growl crawling up Kyungsoo’s throat.

“I did it! Oh my god, I actually did it!” Kyungsoo wiggles from the firm grip and throws his arms around Minseok’s broad shoulders. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome Kyungsoo but just remember, you have to not only keep yourself in check, but keep your eye on Jongin too. I have no idea how he will fair in this, given that this is exceptional even for such a rare case. Jongin is an omega and I have no idea how that will affect him.” Minseok looks worried but also proud as he invites Kyungsoo into the house for a well-earned drink.

The young alpha takes a seat in the homely log cabin that Minseok calls home. He has lived out here in the woods with his partner for a few years now. He is also part of the Ignis pack. Surrounding the cabin is a large forest, most of it covered in green and the tall trees offering shelter from the rain. The sun breaks through the gaps in the canopy, shining into the large kitchen window and reflecting off various stain glass vases and bowls that line the worktops. As it does so, a colourful blend paints the wall like a squashed rainbow, the odd item leaving a few streaks across the wooden beams on the ceiling.

“Those glasses and vases are pretty.” Kyungsoo comments as Minseok brings a glass of whisky to sit before the young alpha.

“Thanks. Tom enjoys making them as his hobby during the summer break. He’s a teacher at a middle school not far from here.”

“Ah, I wondered why I was yet to meet him.” Kyungsoo chuckles, admiring a framed picture of the happy couple which sits atop an antique bookcase beside the kitchen table, filled with cookery books from all around the world.

“So you and Tom, are you… the same as me?” Kyungsoo doesn’t want to pry but he has been wondering for a while.

“Actually no. I once had a partner, it didn’t end well. We were both like you. I was able to control my wolf, he wasn’t. Sadly, that’s how I lost him. Tom and I are together, it isn’t the same kind of together as I had with him but, Tom makes me very happy.” Minseok’s face switches from pain and sadness to a small smile at the mention of his more recent relationship.

“I’m so sorry for your loss. I shouldn’t have asked.” Kyungsoo lifts the whisky to his lips, feeling the smooth burn as it lands in the centre of his chest.

“It’s alright. I’ve made my peace with it. I want you to know though, just because it didn’t end well for us, doesn’t mean it won’t for you. That was a long time ago, before there was help and awareness, I was muddling through all alone. I’m here, if you need anything, ever. You are not alone. Your pack will always be beside you too.” Minseok pours himself another whisky, topping up Kyungsoo’s glass, before clinking their glasses lightly and drinking. The young alpha follows suit as the older alpha before him has a slightly long-off look in his eyes for a moment, possibly remembering something but Kyungsoo doesn’t want to pry any further.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The return to university is a shock to the system for Kyungsoo that Monday. The work he missed whilst away has piled up and left him with whole assignments due in only three days’ time. Despite all of the work, the first thing on his mind is Jongin. He needs to find him and apologise, he also has to test out his inner wolf and whether, when faced with the trigger, he can control it properly.

He finds the younger omega alone for once, Sehun isn’t around and Kyungsoo is quite grateful. Jongin is sitting in the corner of the atrium, the glass ceiling above his head showcases a somewhat gloomy sky, like the clouds will burst into rain any minute. The wind is clearly strengthening as the branches of the overarching trees blow wildly, leaves fluttering and threatening to fly away. Despite the gloomy weather, the man in the corner looks nothing short of spectacular. Jongin’s golden skin almost glows as if the absent sunlight is shining upon him and only him. Tresses of brunet hair tumble into his face as his head dips in concentration, pencil moving fervently in his left hand. The look of focus sits on his lips in a slight pout and his eyes, often piercing and captivating, take on a softer look behind round, gold rimmed glasses that Kyungsoo has never seen before. The one feature that he likes the most about Jongin though, is his smile. The alpha frowns at the absence of it and is suddenly filled with a determination to bring it back.

“Hi.” Kyungsoo’s voice is deep and familiar as it enters Jongin’s personal bubble.

The younger looks up in surprise, obviously recognising the voice. Pencil stilling in his hand and gazing at the alpha from behind his lenses.

“Hi.” Jongin doesn’t know how else to reply because he is happy the alpha is back, but he is still royally pissed at the way he treated him before disappearing for days on end.

“Uhm… do you mind if I sit?” The alpha is acting calculated, afraid that a wrong move might cause Jongin to bolt.

“That depends, are you going to be an asshole again?” The crass words don’t sit right in Kyungsoo’s chest and he wants to tell the younger not to use such profanities. Such ugly words shouldn’t be spoken by someone so beautiful. He doesn’t though, he simply shakes his head and takes a seat.

“I wanted to apologise for what I did. It was wrong and I don’t feel that way about you. I don’t see you as just an omega or as a piece of property and I’m sorry if it came across that way.”

There is a moment of silence as Jongin never breaks eye contact, as if searching deep inside the alpha to seek the truth.

“Okay, apology accepted.” But he still doesn’t smile. He drops his head, pencil continuing to outline the images into his sketch book.

“I heard you were worried about me, wanted to know where I was.” Kyungsoo tries to push his buttons, wanting some kind of reaction from the younger.

“Oh that. I was just concerned, that’s all.”

“Well, then. Thank you, for being concerned about me.” Kyungsoo smiles, his eyes lighting up.

“Why are you thanking me? Shouldn’t you be apologising for making me worry rather than thanking me for being concerned?” A little fight is back in Jongin’s voice now and it makes Kyungsoo’s smile morph into a smirk.

“So you WERE worried.” He notices Jongin falter for a split second, his face heating up, tips of his ears red in embarrassment just like that evening in the woods. The younger quickly composes himself again.

“Maybe a little. I was worried that I wouldn’t get to scold you some more for acting like an asshole.” There it is again, that word. The profanity sounding so wrong. This time he can’t help himself.

“You really shouldn’t swear like that. Such ugly words coming from someone so beautiful just doesn’t seem right.”

“So now you’re policing my words?” There is a bite in the omega’s words but the quick blink of eyelashes after the compliment tells Kyungsoo that Jongin was still somewhat flattered.

“Okay. How about this? I’m sorry for being an asshole. I’m sorry for making you worry and I’m sorry for policing your words.” The alpha offers a genuine smile.

“Alright. Fine. You’re forgiven.”

“Aaand, to truly apologise, you will let me take you out on a second date?” It’s cute really, the way Kyungsoo is trying so hard to make a mends. Jongin can’t help but smile at this.

“Do I get to choose where this time?”

“Of course!” Jongin smiles at this, and shakes his head.

“Alright then, you can take me out again.”

“Great! Mission accomplished.”

“You’re mission was to take me out on a date?” The omega raises his eyebrow in disbelief.

“No. My mission was to see you smile again. Text me where you want to go on our second date, I have to get to class.” Kyungsoo stands to leave, Jongin blushing from the confession of his real mission and just as the alpha is about to walk away, he leans down to leave a peck on the still blushing omega’s cheek.

“Bye!” Jongin lamely calls out once Kyungsoo is a few paces away, smiling brightly at the surprise kiss.

“Bye!” Kyungsoo calls back, turning around to offer an equally blinding smile.

When the other has left, Jongin finds something inside of himself finally calm. It’s almost as if, over the last few days there was something chaotic inside of him but making peace with Kyungsoo seems to have quelled it. He just didn’t notice it was there, until it had gone.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“So, where is Kyungsoo taking you on your date?” Sehun is lounging in the chair, his socked feet propped up on the desk as he watches Jongin searching through his wardrobe for something remotely clean-cut.

“Actually, I chose where we are going. He is still going to pick me up though. What about this?” The omega holds up a black button down shirt piped with white. He had worn it once for his sister’s engagement party.

“That works, what are you going to wear it with though?”

“I was thinking either these dark denim jeans or these white jeans. What do you think?” Jongin is biting his lip as his head moves between the two pairs of jeans on the bed.

“White, always white on you.”

“What do you mean ‘on me?’”

“Well, your tanned skin goes so nice with white and once Kyungsoo gets a look at your thighs in those white jeans, he won’t be able to take his eyes off them.”

“I don’t think white jeans are going to have much of an effect on him since he has already seen them naked.”

“What?! When?” Sehun finally springs from the chair and stands before Jongin who is now sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling his white jeans on.

“Oh, I never told you that part did I? It was the same night he kissed me. When I ran into him in the woods I was…well, I had just shifted back so I was standing there naked. He gave me his sweater to wear until I got back to my car.”

“I can’t believe you are just telling me this now!” The beta slaps the other lightly across the chest.

“That reminds me, I should bring it for him tonight and finally return it.” The omega stands and takes out a long black sweater from his bottom drawer – the only thing in the entire drawer that is folded neatly – before rummaging around for a bag to put it in.

Just then there is a knock at the door and Jongin smiles as he slips on his shoes and grabs his phone, keys and wallet.

“Hi…wow.” Is the first thing Jongin hears as he opens the living room door.

“Is that a good wow, or a bad wow?”

“Definitely a good wow. I haven’t seen you look so formal before, it’s a nice look.”

“Thanks. You look nice too.” Jongin replies lamely. ‘ _Way to go Jongin, you look nice too? What are we, fifteen year old in some cheesy high school romance film. That was bad even for you.’_ The younger inwardly berates himself but Kyungsoo offers back a suave smile, seeming unphased by the cheesy response.

“Are you ready to go?” The alpha smells amazing, his hair is perfectly groomed and the white shirt, black blazer and black jeans look effortless on his frame. It is clear to anyone with just a small sniff and a quick glance that the man before him is an alpha and a strong one at that.

“Oh, yeah. Almost.” Jongin smiles as he is pulled from his temporary trance. “Sehun! Get your butt out here, I need to lock up.”

The powerful shout startles Kyungsoo for a moment, before his face morphs into confusion. He clearly thought they were alone.

“Sorry, he was hanging out since this afternoon and the brat never knows when it is time to leave.” The younger male offers apologetically just as his best friend stumbles out, searching for his own keys that he put down somewhere. “They’re here on the table.” Jongin’s face is impatient as the beta walks forwards to take the offered keys.

“Hi Kyungsoo.” At least his best friend has the sense of mind to be sheepish at interrupting a date.

“Hi.” A small smile from the alpha shows he isn’t offended by the small intrusion.

“Okay, well. I will head down first. Have fun on your date you two.” He motions towards the stairs and begins moving backwards as Jongin’s back is turned to lock the door. “Oh, and Nini… try to keep your clothes on this time okay.” Sehun offers his now angry best friend a lilting smirk before his eyes move over Kyungsoo’s frame from head to toe “…or not.” He sends a wink their way before making his way down the stairs.

“I’m so sorry… he’s just… he’s an annoying brat, that’s what he is. Never knows when to stop or leave or to shut up.” Jongin ruffles the back of his hair in annoyance.

“It’s alright, we all have best friends who are a pain in the neck. I am cursed with Baekhyun and you with Sehun. I’m used to it.” Jongin notices that Kyungsoo has moved considerably closer now, standing with his body only a few inches from his own. Their faces looking directly at each other and the expression on the alpha’s face is somewhat serene but also intense. Like his eyes are ready to  devour him but his expression is radiating a coolness that Jongin can’t pull off right now because this look is making him a ball of nerves.

“Oh, I almost forgot. This is for you.” Jongin holds the bag between them, trying to create some breathing room. Kyungsoo seems to take the hint and moves back a little to take the offered item and look inside.

“Ah, my sweater, thanks.” The alpha brings it out of the bag and studies it for a second or two. “Did you wash this?”

“Uh, yeah. Is something wrong? I didn’t ruin it or shrink it did I?” Jongin looks nervous again and Kyungsoo can only let out a light chuckle at the panic in his face.

“No no. I just wish you hadn’t washed it. It still smells like you, since it’s been in your room but… it’s not a very strong scent.” The alpha is all confidence in his answer, his voice lowers on the last half of the sentence and leaves Jongin blushing like the teenage boy he doesn’t want to be. What is wrong with him tonight?

“Oh sorry.”

“Don’t apologise. I’m glad you washed it, it was a nice gesture.” The alpha places the sweater back into the bag and then steps forward again, but closer this time. He holds Jongin’s gaze waiting for permission and as the omega slips his eyes closed and leans forward, their lips finally meet. The kiss is soft, sweet and chaste and as they both pull apart, they are smiling. “Ready to go?” The deep voice asks as he offers out an arm for Jongin to hold.

“Sure” and with that they walk towards the lift and head down to Kyungsoo’s car.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The restaurant is one that Jongin has been wanting to visit since it opened. After their last date, he realised their tastes in cuisine were very different and so, he decided to come here as it is a ‘fusion’ of traditional Korean food.

“So, I instagrammed this place and the food looked amazing. I really want to try the chicken lollipops and the twisted kimbap.” Jongin is holding up his phone, showing the pictures of the two dishes he just described.

“Mhm, looks good. I think I want to try this one…” the alpha takes the phone, clicking on a different picture “… the grilled squid ddukbokki.”

“That looks good too. Do you want to choose one more dish and then we can share everything, that way we get to taste more dishes?”

“Perfect, which other dishes do you like the sound of on here?” Kyungsoo is holding up the menu, gesturing at a few of the main dishes.

“What about the bulgogi bao?” Jongin is almost salivating as he pulls up a picture of it on his phone. The soft, white, steamed bun is topped with toasted sesame seeds and filled with bulgogi beef.

“Sure, sounds good.” Kyungsoo takes a moment to look around the restaurant for their waiter. The ambiance surrounding them is breath taking and he becomes distracted by it once more. Above their heads sits a cherry blossom tree which is reflected in the shiny black tables and the mirrored ceiling. There are purple and blue lights casting beautiful shadows around the room. There is something striking in the way the modern and expensive looking restaurant sits so perfectly against the natural beauty of the large tree and the fish pond to their left. He can see now why Jongin told him to dress up. This place is very fancy but it isn’t pretentious which is a nice change of pace compared to the usual stuffy, uptight restaurants around this area of the city.

“Stunning isn’t it? I don’t usually eat at places like this but, I wanted to try it once and I thought the setting would be great for a second date.” Jongin’s skin is another thing to catch Kyungsoo’s eye as the purple light above them throws a hue over his usually golden skin, making him seem ethereal and part of the surrounding scenery.

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo rests his chin on his right hand, elbow on the table “… I can honestly say that the view in this restaurant is absolutely dazzling.” He doesn’t take his eyes away from Jongin as he speaks the words in a deep tremor.

“I don’t remember ordering the cheese platter to start.” Jongin quips back but the flattered expression still remains on his face.

“That was pretty cheesy, I’m just trying to make a conscious effort here.”

“An effort to what, exactly?”

“An effort to remind you of how handsome you are. An effort to keep seeing you smile and an effort to show you how truly serious I am about you.”

“You’re really serious about us?” Jongin can’t tell if the other is joking around.

“Well, yeah. I don’t chase after people like this. Hell, I don’t even date, but I’m serious about this, about us.” Kyungsoo’s face is soft but sincere as he speaks so frankly about his feelings and intentions.

“So you’ve never dated anyone before?”

“I’ve never felt the need to.”

“But, you’re an alpha, it’s normal for you to have various partners.” Jongin places down the napkin he was nervously fiddling with, folding his arms and leaning in a little closer out of sheer disbelief.

“Now look whose stereotyping.”

“I just meant. You seem so confident, I figured you had dated before that’s all.”

“What about you, have you dated before?” Kyungsoo is mirroring the younger male, leaning over his menu in interest.

“A couple of guys, but it was never anything serious. Just a few dates and then I ended it.”

“You broke it off both times?”

“Yeah. We just weren’t compatible.”

“And what about us, do you think we’re compatible?” He almost doesn’t want to ask, afraid that he might get the wrong answer but his mouth is speaking before his brain can catch up.

“Well, I love movies, you don’t watch them. I love Korean food, you enjoy a variety. I like sweet things and you like things bitter. I don’t think that on any of those levels we are compatible…” Kyungsoo looks somewhat solemn as Jongin lists their striking differences. “…but on an emotional level. Honestly, I think we’re compatible. I can’t really explain it but it’s like some kind of connection or a feeling I get when I’m around you.”

“You sure it’s not just sexual attraction? I mean, I am pretty attractive.” The alpha is smirking, clearly joking around.

“Wow. I pour out my emotions to you, and you start talking about sex. I see, maybe we’re not compatible after all.” Jongin is just joking but he still feels a slight heavy feeling in his chest as the words leave his mouth.

Before Kyungsoo can come up with some witty comeback, the waiter is at their table asking if they are ready to order.

The rest of the date is nothing but pleasant, so much so, that Kyungsoo doesn’t want it to end as he walks Jongin back to his dorm.

“This is the most cliché line ever, but do you want to come in for a drink?” Jongin’s eyes are in crescents as his smile lights up his face and there is no way Kyungsoo is going to say no. As he nods in response, he is sure his face looks just as gleefully happy as Jongin’s does right now.

As soon as he enters, he takes in the simple décor. It is clear that the small self-contained apartment is generic and probably painted the same colours as the dorm next door but he notices small furnishings lying around in the living room which are expressions of Jongin’s personality without a doubt.

“So, would you like the grand tour?” Jongin asks as he toes off his shoes, placing them in the shoe rack with Kyungsoo following suit.

“Of course, lead the way.”

Jongin gestures to the living room, pointing out a few items that belong to the university before finishing with the large painting hanging above the TV.

“You really painted that?”

“Yeah. Do you like it?”

“It’s amazing, what inspired it?”

“Well, I love to paint places that I have found beautiful on my travels. This is from the trip to Italy that my family and I went on when I was a kid. I painted it from an old photograph I had in my albums, and on the back it said  _‘Bosco dell’ Archiforo, Calabria’_. I remember this place being not only beautiful but it was really calming – like an escape from the world.” The image shows the rays of sun filtering through the tall forest trees, golden beams stretching out like a fan of sunlight and warmth. It did indeed look peaceful, a place for reflection and for enjoying being close to nature.

The tour continues, the small kitchenette lined with random gadgets on the worktop, the standard bathroom containing Jongin’s multi-coloured towels in an array of random patterns and finally the bedroom which has a colourful throw draped over the grey bed sheets and more art lining the walls from pencil sketches to vibrant acrylic canvases. Nothing in the small dorm matches and yet, it fits so perfectly with Jongin and his character that Kyungsoo finds himself drowning in a warm feeling (granted, Jongin’s overwhelming scent probably isn’t helping either.)

“Make yourself comfortable. Would you like coffee, tea, alcohol, water, milk or juice?” The omega gestures to the array of beverages with a raised eyebrow.

“Coffee would be nice, no sugar, thanks.”

As his eyes watch Jongin making the drinks from his seat at the small breakfast table, his mind is wandering to a dangerous territory. It had been easy to push his wolf aside during the date, but now it is really testing his patience and skill. There is something nagging him, something he really should discuss with Jongin but he can’t seem to find the right words or the right time. Just as he is forming the word ‘interbond’ in his head, ready to broach the topic, he is ejected from his thoughts by a hot mug being placed before him.

“What were you thinking about?” The omega asks with concern.

“Nothing much really, just daydreaming.”

“It didn’t seem like nothing, you looked concerned.” Jongin presses, leaning his body closer with a sincere expression of worry.

Why is Jongin feeling so worried all of a sudden? He really doesn’t know, but the feeling only intensifies the more he looks at the alpha.

“It’s nothing that can’t wait.” Kyungsoo tries to reassure the omega but it doesn’t seem to be working.

“Please, I know it’s important, I can feel it. Share it with me?” Jongin is confused why he is suddenly feeling anxious. Maybe the expression on Kyungsoo’s face is enough for his intuition to figure out for itself.

“I don’t want to ruin the date.”

“You won’t. I promise, just tell me.”

The younger watches as his date takes a deep breath, as if building up his courage to speak. That in itself is worrying with someone as straight to the point as Kyungsoo.

“Have you ever heard of an interbond?”

“No…” the response is almost phrased as a question as if prompting the alpha to continue.

“An interbond is something stronger than a normal mating bond. For me, it has been clear that this interbond exists between us. When I snapped in the lecture theatre, it was my wolf trying to push to the surface and I was gone for a while because I was learning how to control it. The reason that my wolf was so strong, is because we have an interbond – or so the leader of my pack seems to think. Right now, being surrounded by your scent, I can feel my wolf rising again. He won’t break through, I’ve learnt how to control it but… if I’m acting a little strange or seem troubled it’s because of that.” Kyungsoo lets out a shaky breath and indeed, when the alpha moves his eyes to focus again, Jongin can clearly see the ring of gold surrounding the others usually brown eyes. A sign that he is ready to shift into wolf form.

“Your eyes… are you going to…” He doesn’t even have to finish before the alpha is shaking his head, trying to dispel any worries. “You say we have an interbond, and it is clear to you that it exists but, if it is a bond it should be mutual right? Why don’t I feel it?” Jongin’s brain is questioning how true all of this is, it’s hard to be told you feel a certain way about someone when you don’t actually feel it.

“I’m not sure. I only know how it affects alphas, maybe the way it affects you is different.” There is a pregnant pause before Kyungsoo lets out a sigh once more “I told you I would ruin the date.”

Jongin is still silent for a few seconds before he looks up from his now half-drunk cup of tea. “You didn’t ruin it. I’m glad you shared what was on your mind. Honestly, I’ve had this nagging feeling that you were hiding something from me and now I know. I’m not sure what to do with the information but, I would like to just move on for now and continue the rest of our date. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I’d really like that. Sorry I didn’t mention it sooner but I wasn’t really sure how to start or if it was even important right now, but being here in your scent just heightened everything and … yeah…” The alpha trails off, finally running out of words to explain himself.

“It’s alright. Would you like to move over to the sofa and watch a film? It’s only 10pm, but if you have work to do or you need to get home then that’s fine too.”

“A film sounds good. Honestly, I don’t want to leave yet. I don’t want the date to end.”

Around 20 minutes into the film both men are sat on the sofa, pressed lightly into each other but not establishing too much intimacy for now. Neither of them knowing where the line is and when or if it should be crossed.

Another 10 minutes later and Kyungsoo notices that Jongin isn’t watching the film, he is watching him. He turns his head, their eyes meeting, holding their gaze for a beat longer than normal.

“Jongin, can I…” and the question is cut short as the younger presses forward, closing the gap and closing his eyes as their mouths meet in an inevitable kiss that has been building all evening. When Jongin doesn’t withdraw, the alpha takes it as his cue to deepen the kiss further, hands on neck and tilted lips. Kyungsoo presses closer, harder and moving with fervour until they have to break for air.

As soon as they part, the smile is mirrored on both of their faces like a perfectly symmetrical painting.

“I’m starting to think you don’t really want to watch this film.” Kyungsoo breathes out with a small smirk.

“I don’t. I’ve seen it countless times already.” The omega smiles softly before moving back in to capture those plump lips again.

Their kissing leads to roaming hands and eventually calms into cuddling on the sofa. Before they know it, the credits are rolling and the clock reads 12:23am.

“I really should get going.” The alpha pouts adorably and Jongin wants to take a picture to remember it; the usually stoic and confident alpha pouting is a treasure he commits to memory instead.

“Do you have to go? You could always stay over if you wanted?” The alpha raises his eyebrows at the suggestion, looking somewhat shocked at the brazen invitation. “I mean on the sofa, I didn’t mean… you know, like that.” The omega is diverting his gaze now, face heating up with embarrassment.

“I actually really appreciate the offer but I have to take a trip out to the forests up north to see a friend tomorrow morning… in a few hours… at about 10am.” Kyungsoo chuckles, that deep and rumbling laugh that sets Jongin’s feelings on edge every time. “I’ll see you on Monday?” The alpha asks as Jongin begrudgingly walks him to the door.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. As always.”

“Good.” Kyungsoo moves closer, his hands slotting against Jongin’s waist as he brings the other closer for a final goodnight kiss. He places three final pecks on Jongin’s neck before inhaling the omega’s scent as if saving it for later. “Goodnight” the door opens with a slight jingle as the keys swing from the lock.

“Night. Text me when you get back okay?” The alpha nods and Jongin takes that opportunity to deliver one final chaste kiss before smiling and waving goodbye.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jongin falls asleep texting Kyungsoo at around 2am and it isn’t until he wakes around 10.30am that he remembers the ‘interbond’ conversation. He brews some tea whilst his laptop loads and once it does he decides to do some research.

Google provides him with the following information:

_ Interbond _ _**– stronger than the usual mating bond. It signifies another level of mutual bonding where the intensity is stronger, these bonds not only last for life but can cause surges of intense emotion. These emotions can range from love to anxiety to depression and are most commonly found in a bond between two strong alpha males. If not managed correctly an Interbond can lead to various side effects such as reported cases of intense depression resulting in the suicide of both partners. An intense anger leading to a physically abusive relationship or even an intense love and jealousy leading to a secluded life where each partner leaves family, pack and friends behind to solely be with their mate. All of these side effects scientists say can be avoided with close monitoring and communication but usually an Interbond will end badly for the mated parties.**_

‘An Interbond will end badly for the mated parties.

 An Interbond will end badly for the mated parties.

An Interbond will end badly for the mated parties.’

He feels like he is in a movie with how the final sentence seems to resonate within him and echo in his mind. There is no way he can deal with this alone, the feeling of dread and despair sets in as he realises he needs to talk to someone, he needs more answers.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The wind blows faintly through the evergreen trees which surround the small, stone house. A lake sits patiently to its left, awaiting the small ripples from the gusts to tickle the surface at intermittent intervals. As Jongin looks out of the immaculately cleaned windows, he envies for a moment the peacefulness of nature and the serenity it casts over everything around it. The weather and landscape help him to relax somewhat but above all, the presence of his grandmother is what really settles him into a state of calm and belonging. The cottage is aglow with soft candlelight created by the hanging lanterns and the smell of beef stew wafts ever so lightly into the air, filling up the soft furnishings of the cabin with a lingering scent of warmth and comfort. The chair where he sits is of an old, antique style, fully padded in embroidered cotton with a knitted blanket resting over the back for the colder times of day. All in all, the entire cottage smells of his childhood and of a time long passed and somewhat forgotten.

“Food will be ready in about ten minutes dear, are you warm enough?” The kind old lady asks as she takes a seat opposite Jongin in an almost identical chair, the only difference being the choice of intricate pattern upon the embroidered cotton. She delicately places a lemon knitted blanket across her knee.

“I’m fine, thanks Nanna.” Jongin offers his usual warm smile and his eyes take a moment to look into the sky through the same small window beside him. The clouds are a deep grey, the sun shining from behind, the only trace of it being the small lines shining between the gaps in the dense clouds. The weather is turning and winter is swiftly approaching.

“So tell me dear, what is it you need from me?” His grandmother has never been one for mincing her words or faking pleasantries, she was direct and that is the main reason why he always felt a sense of security around her.

“First of all, I really did want to come and visit since it has been a while but, there is another reason I came.” Nanna Kim looked on with a raised eyebrow, as if noting that her grandson really did wish to see her but also asking him to get to the point already. “There is a guy who I like. Maybe more than like. We’ve been on a couple of dates but things became a little strange on the last one.” Jongin isn’t really sure how to go about this, what is he even supposed to say?

“Alright dear, I’m really happy for you but how does this concern me?” The elderly woman leans forward, her clear plastic rimmed glasses slipping down her nose and her white, permed hair looking brighter as it now sits beneath one of the many gilt lanterns.

“Well, he told me that we share something called an interbond. He is an alpha – a very strong alpha – and he told me that his feelings and wolf instincts are heightened around me because of it. So, I looked it up online and the information surrounding an interbond seemed so…” He pauses for a moment, that final sentence repeating again in his mind as he searches for the right word. “…bleak. What I don’t understand is, according to the information, I should be suffering or experiencing these intense feelings too and yet, I’m not. I mean, being around him feels different somehow. It does feel a little more intense in terms of our connection but nothing like the information suggests and nothing like the way he described it affecting him. I thought, maybe you would know something about it?” The young man falls silent as his grandmother seems somewhat frozen in time for a moment, her eyebrows twitching and forehead creasing before she finally sits back in her chair.

“Well dear, the first thing you need to understand is that an interbond usually happens between two strong alphas. I do remember a friend of a friend many years ago though, she was a Beta and was in a relationship with an Alpha and they had this interbond too. The biggest difference for her was that, because she was a Beta, the feelings didn’t really affect her all that much. Not until she completed the mating ritual.”

“What happened to them?” Jongin almost doesn’t want to ask for fear of confirming what all the other data suggests.

“Her partner, being an Alpha, the bond was very difficult for him from the start and a few years after the mating ritual they had an argument and she left for a while to get some space. She actually came to live with your grandfather and I for a little while. Well, one day she was sitting at that very kitchen table…” she gestures to the round, solid oak table in the corner of the room where Jongin had spent many happy childhood days playing with his jigsaw or eating his grandmother’s comfort food “… when she received a letter informing her that sadly, he had committed suicide. It turns out that the separation had sparked intense feelings of depression and loneliness until it finally consumed him. Needless to say, she also took her own life just a week later upon returning back to their marital home, people speculated it was the agony and loneliness that also overwhelmed her in the end.”

Jongin thought about the implications this had for his own future and Kyungsoo’s too. Would they end up in such a tragic story? Would they pursue the same path, unwittingly leading to their inevitable demise?

“What I’m saying dear, is that the reason you don’t have these same feelings is because you haven’t taken part in the mating ritual. Once you choose to mate, you are choosing the flood of all these heightened emotions and intense feelings.”

“So, you’re saying I shouldn’t mate with him, to save myself the pain?” The thought of not mating with Kyungsoo leaves an unpleasant heavy feeling in his chest, yet at the same time, they haven’t been dating that long anyway and thinking about this seems somewhat premature.

“Of course I’m not. I’m saying that if you are serious about this man, then that is a decision that you will ultimately have to make at some point. The repercussions of not mating when this interbond already exists could be just as tragic I’m afraid. If you rejected your alpha and refused to mate, it could end unpleasantly, after all dealing with such a huge rejection whilst feeling such intense emotions could make him highly unstable.”

“So what should I do? I feel like the universe has already chosen my fate for me by creating this interbond in the first place, even if I don’t feel the full effects yet, he does.” Jongin held his head in his hands, tears threatening to fall at both the prospect of Kyungsoo’s death and at the frustration of not having much of a choice in all of this.

“What you should do, is always follow your heart and your instincts Jonginnie. You have always had such a pure heart and had so much love to give to those around you. I don’t want to see you unhappy or forcing back a love that could be something utterly wonderful. When the time comes, listen to nothing but your heart – ignore those around you and their opinions.”

“Thanks Nanna, I just hope that I’ll know how I feel when the time arrives.” The tanned male feels conflicted but having answers, no matter how tragic, is a step closer to feeling somewhat more normal again.

“You will dear, now help me set the table because the food will be ready.” The elderly woman wears her kind smile (the one she must have passed down to Jongin) as she clasps her delicate, wrinkled hands around his own and gives him a peck on the cheek. “And you better bring this man of yours to visit me, he seems very special and important to you. I would very much like to meet him.” Jongin promises to let them meet if things become more serious.

Later that evening when the sky is full of stars – the clouds having lifted with the torrential rain whilst they ate – Jongin’s heart begins to speak to him. As he mulls over the story his grandmother told and the information he now has, he feels a part of him becoming clearer. He just isn’t yet sure where that clarity is. Is it clear that he shouldn’t mate? Clear that he should? No, he still can’t feel that he has an answer there. As the wind picks up however, he feels his wolf rising to the surface and as he disrobes himself, placing his clothes in his car, he shifts. The bones beneath his skin shudder and his eyes take on a golden hue; grey fur bristles and fluffs, starting at his head and working down to all four legs and then he breaks into a wild run. It is strange to not be running through the forest and to be running out on the open planes, around the jet black lake, feet padding heavily into grassy fields that seem endless. He is safe out here, in the middle of nowhere, free to be himself. An hour later as he circles back to his car, re-dresses and begins his journey home he is suddenly aware of what that clarity inside of him is. It is clear that he doesn’t want to lose Kyungsoo, not at any cost.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They are on another date and this time, Jongin invited Kyungsoo and the older wanted to choose the location. This is how they ended up at Jongin’s apartment watching a film and ordering take-out food.

“You know, people don’t usually invite themselves to someone’s apartment for a date.”

“I’m sorry, do you want me to leave?” Kyungsoo smirks, knowing full well that Jongin wants him there.

“No, I’m just saying.” The younger adjusts his position on the couch so that his right leg is now folded beneath his other.

“Well, you should know by now that I’m not any ordinary person and quite frankly, we don’t have an ordinary relationship either. So, social norms might as well not apply.”

There is an awkward lull as Jongin remembers their conversation a couple of days ago where he explained what his grandmother had told him. Kyungsoo had reassured him there is no rush and they will take it slow, but he also made it very clear that his intentions, should Jongin wish to agree, are to mate and get married. It sent Jongin’s brain swirling, trying to decide if he could make that commitment or not. He soon calmed down and had pushed it aside but now it all came back to the surface.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to add pressure or anything. Like I said, we can take it slow, no rush, no expectations.” Kyungsoo hurries to clear the misunderstanding as he sees the anxious look on Jongin’s face.

“It’s alright and I’m sorry that I always overthink things and make it awkward.” Jongin is looking at the colourful rug beneath his feet, his hands now slotted under his thighs in a nervous habit.

“Hey, don’t you dare apologise. Look at me. You can think and feel whatever you want. Never apologise for how you feel about something, that’s just who you are. It is a part of you and I like that… I like you.” The alpha leans forward from his seat on Jongin’s right to tilt the other’s chin in his direction. Their eye contact is strong and Jongin can feel himself leaning forward when the doorbell rings loudly in the small apartment.

“That will be the food.” Jongin speaks low and measured, not moving back into his own space.

“Then you should get that. Or I can get it if you like?” But Kyungsoo makes no effort to move either and it isn’t until another impatient doorbell ring that Jongin sighs and stands to go answer the door, making sure to glance over at Kyungsoo on his way who is biting his lip and following him intensely with his eyes.

The intense staring doesn’t cease even as Jongin hands the delivery girl some money and a blinding smile. Not when the door closes and his gaze follows the younger to the open kitchen area.

“Do you want to eat in the kitchen or on the sofa?” Jongin asks, still unaware of Kyungsoo’s scrutiny until he raises his head at the lack of response. The alpha stands and walks towards him before snapping out of it once Jongin places the food in front of his face.

“Oh, sofa is fine.”

“Okay, this is yours and mine, I’ll just get us some napkins and cutlery, go sit down.” The strength is still lingering in the other’s eyes and Jongin gulps loudly as he swiftly turns to gather the aforementioned items, hearing the two dinner plates being placed on the wooden coffee table.

They eat and watch the film Jongin had chosen earlier and the atmosphere never seems to let up, stealing glances at one another throughout and only making small talk. The alpha does a good job of drinking a lot of his water, the parched feeling still not quite dissipating.

“Uhhmm, can I use your bathroom?” Kyungsoo politely asks, placing his now empty plate back on the table. The younger nods, placing his food next to it before showing the other where it is with hand gestures. Jongin’s bathroom is an ensuite only given the size of the dorm so you have to walk through his room to get there. “Thanks.”

The moment Kyungsoo opens the door to Jongin’s room, he knows he is screwed. The omega is somewhat messy, given that there are clothes strewn around the floor and various items scattered on the small desk but Kyungsoo can tell that despite the mess, it is still clean. Once he enters the bathroom Jongin’s scent is even stronger, hitting him in the face like those perfume stores his mother likes to shop in. He feels his bones shake and his feet guide him towards the source of the scent in the form of Jongin’s hamper. Given the small space, the scent has built to an unbelievable level, especially considering the interbond has already heightened it. He splashes his face with water, looking in the mirror to notice the golden rings in his eyes and he can physically feel his bones shaking beneath his skin, vibrating and wanting to shift. It is taking all of his will power to hold his wolf back as it rises and pushes to the very surface, just one more trigger and he doesn’t think he will be able to control it any longer.

There is a knock at the bathroom door, a concerned Jongin on the other.

“Soo, are you alright? Can I come in?” He realises he forgot to lock the door.

“No!” he growls at the omega. “Just, just go sit in the living room.”

“Are you sure you’re okay, if you need something…”

“Please, just GO!” He is shouting now and he knows Jongin is scared, he can  _feel_ it.

“O-okay” is the unusually timid response and he hears the other’s footsteps retreating.

His fists are still clenched and so is every other muscle in his body as he tries to fight his wolf. He needs to leave, right now.

He quickly runs from the bathroom and out of the apartment, the only thing he can offer is “sorry, I have to go.” Lest he give Jongin any time to stand from the couch and approach him. With a slam of the door he runs down the stairwell, shedding his clothes by the edge of the street and shifting into waves upon waves of thick, black, fur. His paws slam heavily against the tarmac and his keen sense of smell manages to seek out the nearest scent of fresh grass and woodland trees, heading straight for it in the fastest run he thinks he has ever done in his life. He needs to put as much distance between himself and Jongin as quickly as possible and with that in mind he surges forward, running and running until eventually he collapses somewhere amongst the overgrown foliage.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jongin is almost beside himself as he walks away from the two men. Baekhyun and Chanyeol haven’t seen or heard from the alpha since yesterday before he left for Jongin’s dorm and he can’t help but to worry.

“What if something bad happened to him? What if he never wants to see me again? What if he’s sick? What if the food I ordered made him really ill and now he is laying somewhere dying?”

Sehun has heard nothing but this since 6am when Jongin showed up at his dorm, asking if they could go to the university early and see if they could track the alpha down, he usually arrived there early to revise in the library. Sehun wasn’t even allowed his coffee on the way, Jongin demanding that they check the library and find Kyungsoo first. The older male had left his car outside Jongin’s dorm complex and had left without both his phone and wallet which were sitting on the kitchen counter beside his car keys from earlier in the evening when he had arrived. Needless to say, when he wasn’t located in the library, Jongin began to lose his mind.

He couldn’t concentrate all day. His face was etched in permanent worry, he wouldn’t eat or drink anything and he kept staring at Kyungsoo’s phone, hoping the elder would call it to explain what happened.

Sehun was worried about Jongin and had accompanied him back to his dorm room that late afternoon once classes were finished.

“He will be fine Jongin, he’s a really strong alpha, he can protect himself.”

“You don’t know that. You have no way of knowing that for sure.”

“Listen Nini, he…” Sehun doesn’t get to finish his sentence as he hears a loud, plain, ringing sound coming from Jongin’s pocket. It was Kyungsoo’s phone.

“H-hello, Soo? Are you okay?” The omega answers frantically, clutching the phone desperately.

“Is this Jongin?”

“Yes, why? What happened to Soo? Is he okay? Who is this?” Jongin is shaking now.

“Kyungsoo is okay. We found him this morning in the woods passed out. It seems he was running in wolf form and exhausted his wolf beyond the usual capacity so right now he is resting. Chanyeol told me to call you on Kyungsoo’s phone, he said you might be worried for him. And I’m Junmyeon, the leader of Kyungsoo’s pack.”

“Will he be okay?”

“Yes he will be fine and make a full recovery. He might be a little weak and woozy once he wakes up though but it’s nothing some electrolyte solution and nourishment can’t fix. Please don’t worry about him, he is in good hands. I’ll get him to call you as soon as he wakes up.” Junmyeon is more than positive with his news about Kyungsoo.

“O-okay, thank you. Please keep me updated if anything happens.” Jongin sounds a little calmer now but the stressful undertones are still there.

“Of course, but Jongin promise me to stay calm. Eat, drink and sleep. Promise me please, I know it is what Kyungsoo would want.” Jongin wants to ask the elder how he knows he hasn’t been eating but he figures maybe Junmyeon knows all about the both of them, being the leader of their pack and all.

“Thank you. I promise.” Jongin offers his reply and there is a small chuckle before the phone line cuts off. Sehun bids him farewell a few minutes later, after making Jongin promise he will eat something.

Now that his mind is put at ease, he can somehow see clearly again – like the fog has been lifted. He makes sure to cook some instant ramen and make himself a drink. It isn’t until he has had some sustenance that he truly feels how tired he is. It doesn’t take long for him to fall asleep curled up on the couch where Kyungsoo’s scent still lingers.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It’s another 24hrs until Jongin is able to actually see Kyungsoo. The other called him and reassured him that he was fine. He explained that the interbond got out of control but he is working some more with Minseok on controlling it further, it seems their first attempt was a great stepping stone but more work was needed. So the moment Jongin arrives on campus to see Kyungsoo waiting for him in the atrium he throws his arms around the alpha and feels a weight lift from his chest that had been too burdensome until now. His hands come to rest on Kyungsoo’s cheeks, inspecting him to make sure he isn’t in any pain and then kissing him heavily, as if finishing off from where the delivery woman had interrupted them on their date.

“Wow, that was a hell of a welcome back.” Kyungsoo is grinning from ear to ear as the omega’s face shifts from content to anger.

“You had me worried. You just left without an explanation.” Jongin steps back, arms folded and tapping his foot but his face has softened again and displays relief more than anything.

“I’m so sorry Jongin. I’m trying to control it, I really am.” The sincerity in the alpha’s voice is unmistakable and Jongin’s exterior cracks and melts away again.

“I know, you just scared me is all.” With that, the omega returns himself to the alpha, this time pulling him into a strong hug, not wanting to let go and lose him again. Kyungsoo simply nuzzles his face into the omega’s shoulder, taking in his scent and admiring the contrast of his tanned skin against the white t-shirt before moving his lips to press gentle kisses to the exposed collarbone. Jongin gives a soft hum of contentment and they continue the embrace for a little longer, neither of them wanting to separate. Unfortunately they are rudely interrupted just a few seconds later by the sound of Baekhyun making a dry heaving sound at the obvious display of affection, causing the alpha to switch from snuggly to pissed in 0.5 seconds.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“I’ve been thinking about something…” Kyungsoo is, for once, hesitant in his speech. It has been a week since his recovery and he and the omega have been pretty much inseparable during their time on campus. They are in Jongin’s favourite spot in the atrium below the glass, domed ceiling that isn’t quite closed but isn’t open air either. The dome roof boasts several metal legs which attach to the rest of the glass building, creating open air gaps between the two fixtures. With winter very nearly there, the omega is wearing combat boots, khaki skinny jeans and an oversized white hoodie that falls just below his waist. His caramel skin shines beautifully against it and the white beanie he wears atop his head creates an equally beautiful contrast. He thinks that telling Jongin how much he loves the contrast between his tan and the colour white might have something to do with why the omega has been wearing a lot more of it lately.

“What’s up?” The hesitance doesn’t go unnoticed by the younger, making his attention instantly move towards Kyungsoo, leaving his text book to sit idly for now.

“When I was recovering, I had a lot of time to think about you and I and well, I was wondering…” Jongin remains patient and expectant as the alpha tries to find the correct words “…would you like to have our next date at my place?” The alpha bites his bottom lip tightly as he waits anxiously for Jongin to process the information.

“You mean, like at your house… with your pack? You want me to meet them?” Jongin’s eyes display his level of shock even if his words are measured.

“Yes, but not all of them. I was thinking just a few really close members – a lot of the others are away studying at the moment anyway.”

“Do your parents live with you?” Jongin is very hesitant now.

“No, they live in the next town over so you wouldn’t have to meet them.” Kyungsoo sees some of the tension release from the omega’s shoulders at that news before they tense up again.

“But your pack leader he… he will be there?” Jongin already knows the answer but he asks anyway, just in case there is any slim chance he’s wrong.

“Yeah. The house belongs to the pack leader officially so, it’s important to introduce you since you will technically be a guest in his house. How do you feel about that?” The omega can tell that Kyungsoo is trying his best to keep him calm but Jongin can’t help but feel the pressure.

“Uhmm… I think… let me tell you something first okay?” The alpha nods, shuffling a little closer and leaning across the table top to listen attentively.

“When you ran out on me last time, I was chaotic with worry but once your leader called and calmed me it felt a little better. It wasn’t until I saw you in the flesh that my heart finally felt light again. It made me realise something. It made me realise that when we are apart, even when nothing is going on, there is something inside of me that becomes… I don’t know how to describe it, but I feel a little off balance and swirly. Once I’m with you, it’s like my feelings can calm and I find my balance again. I can feel that the interbond does affect me, just not yet in the same strength as it does you.” Jongin stops and reaches for Kyungsoo’s hands, smoothing over them with his own and looking down deep in thought. The alpha is preparing himself for Jongin to announce that despite the revelation, he isn’t quite ready to meet his pack.

“Okay…” Is all the older male can offer because he isn’t entirely sure where the younger is going with this.

“So, what I’m saying is… I’m saying that I’ve realised just how much you mean to me and how much I want to be with you. I can’t yet say that I’m ready to mate, but I can assure you I am ready to commit to you and I think meeting some of your pack is a good way to show you that.” Jongin ends with a loving smile.

“Really? You’ll meet them? Thank you Jongin! Thank you so much!” The alpha is practically soaring, now clenching the younger’s hand in excitement.

“So, when were you thinking?”

“Is this weekend good for you?”

“Hmmm… I think I can squeeze you in. Between my meeting with the queen and my trip to see Santa, I have a few hours.” Jongin lets out a small laugh, not breaking eye contact with the alpha.

“It’s a date then.” The alpha leans over the table to place a chaste kiss on full lips which pull into a smile beneath his own.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

They decided that Saturday would be a good time to meet everyone and Kyungsoo had tentatively asked if Jongin wanted to sleep over until Sunday, assuring him that they had a guest room on his floor with his own bathroom too. Friday night was spent with Jongin going over every scenario that could go wrong upon meeting Junmyeon whilst Kyungsoo spent it in more training with Minseok as he has done every night since the incident.

Before Jongin knows it, his phone is vibrating, the time reads 11am precisely (just as arranged) and he opens a text telling him that Kyungsoo is waiting downstairs in the car.

The drive is filled with Jongin asking  _‘what ifs’_ about his meeting with Junmyeon and Kyungsoo only responding with a deep chuckle and reassuring squeeze to his thigh, silently telling him not to worry. Jongin feels his body temperature increase at the small touch and the rumbling laugh.

It is now or never as Jongin stands before the stone steps that lead to a large wooden door. He can’t believe how cliché this pack house is. It has large grounds, a decorative flower display, a winding path to the front and large gates at the bottom with an intercom system. It is like an old English manner house, the kind that always springs to mind when he thinks of a pack house. The only thing that seems to be missing is a fountain in the centre of the lawn. Kyungsoo gives him a quick tour of the downstairs first. The house boasts mahogany floorboards, expensive tapestries and a grand staircase as soon as he enters. Taking a walk to the right however reveals a very modern living room complete with a large flat screen TV, black leather sofa, games consoles, Wi-Fi router and even what looks like a karaoke machine. Amongst the modern items is a trolley off to the side, antique looking and filled with an array of spirits from whiskey to gin and an ornate fireplace against the far wall, the mantelpiece occupied with small busts of famous artists and poets. This theme continues into what Kyungsoo calls the ‘small kitchen’ which isn’t small at all. It is the size of Jongin’s entire dorm. This again has a mix of the modern and antique and as he glances through the French doors leading to the garden he spots a large, round, fountain and tries to conceal his laughter.

“So Junmyeon wanted to meet you in the traditional fashion of our pack so he has arranged for us to have lunch in the dining room. Is that okay with you?” Kyungsoo is being nothing but a gentleman and yet Jongin feels himself stiffen in posture and feels the anxiety come back. He is dressed smart-casual given that he has a good impression to make but also, he is just going to Kyungsoo’s house and not some fancy ball. He now wishes he had gone more formal given their surroundings. He tugs nervously on the cuffs of his shirt, fidgeting with his collar and wishing he had worn a tie.

“Relax, you look very handsome – you don’t need to change a thing.” The alpha pecks him lightly on the cheek before lacing their fingers together and giving an encouraging squeeze. The sound of the wooden doors parting on their smooth runners echoes in the omega’s head as a finely decorated table comes in to view, with whom he assumes is Joonmyeon sitting in the central seat. The man immediately stands upon seeing them, moving to stand before the two of them.

“You must be Jongin, it’s very nice to meet you. I’m Junmyeon, pack leader and friend. Please, don’t feel pressured, I just know how much you mean to Kyungsoo and I’d like to get to know you too.” Junmyeon shakes his hand and gestures to the both of them to take a seat opposite. It looks bizarre to Jongin, seeing such a long table with only three people seated at one end of it.

“So tell me about yourself Jongin. Wine?” The younger male nods his head with a small thanks before speaking.

“I’m a first year studying art and ancient history at the university. Uhmm… I currently live in student housing and I am part of the Tellus pack. Erm… I… I love to draw and paint, those are where my strengths lie and one day, I’d like to work in an art gallery, failing that a museum and it’s a long shot but becoming a successful artist would be a pretty nice dream too.”

“That’s very interesting, I was wondering…” A faint beep sounds in the dining room “… ah excuse me a moment, the food is ready, that’s the oven timer.” He gives a sheepish bow of apology before opening another set of sliding doors to the kitchen and from what Jongin briefly sees, he now knows why Kyungsoo called the other kitchen the ‘small kitchen’.

“You’re so cute, you sounded like you were on a job interview.” Kyungsoo’s voice is deep and gravelly as his nose nuzzles into the side of Jongin’s neck affectionately before he moves back with a large grin on his face. Jongin feels himself begin to sweat, face heating up and he is sure he looks like a tomato right about now. “I’m joking around, you’re doing really well. He’s just another person, try to think of him like that.” Kyungsoo leaves a light kiss on the omega’s forehead, he seems overly affectionate today, most likely it is a calming tactic.

“I hope you’re hungry. I made pasta, calamari, meat and cheese platter, fresh bread and tiramisu for dessert.” Junmyeon beams as he carries the dishes in on a large tray before running back for the serving spoons that he forgot.

“Wow! You made all of this?” Jongin’s eyes are wide and his face is smiling beyond comprehension.

“Yeah. Kyungsoo told me you like Italian food so I hope you enjoy it. Don’t be shy, I made plenty for seconds and even thirds.” Junmyeon starts by serving Jongin some pasta as it is the Ignis pack’s tradition to serve your guest a portion of the main meal when you first dine together. After that, the dinner becomes much more free and comfortable.

“I should have explained earlier, Junmyeon is a chef by trade. He has worked in some of the top restaurants around the world but these days, he likes the easier life and does cooking shows from home and writes his own recipe books.” Kyungsoo explains after Jongin complements Junmyeon’s cooking for the third time.

“Well, it’s amazing. Thank you for cooking this for me.” Jongin is well and truly in food heaven. Despite the atmosphere lightening though, he is still feeling unbelievably warm and he puts it down to the piping hot food in front of him. It isn’t until they are tucking into dessert that Kyungsoo happens to notice Jongin is sweating more than usual.

“Nini, you’re burning up. Are you okay?” He raises the back of his hand to Jongin’s head, his eyebrows knitting in concern.

“Yeah, I think it’s just the pressure of meeting new people and all the food I’ve eaten. I’ll be fine.” The omega offers a reassuring smile but Kyungsoo still moves to the window, opening it to let the crisp, cool air blow into the dining room.

“Better?”

“A bit, thanks.” The two share eye contact for a moment until Junmyeon clears his throat, snapping them back to reality.

“So Jongin, I think I have something interesting you would like to see given that your majors are art and ancient history. Would you like to accompany me to the parlour room?” It’s a request but not really, Jongin isn’t going to decline the offer but he still looks to Kyungsoo for reassurance. The alpha nods his head with a small smile, holding back a laugh at Jongin’s wide eyes.

“I’ll stay here and clean the dishes, I’ll join you soon.” The young alpha announces, taking the plates and stacking them on the golden, antique tray that looks more expensive than Jongin’s car and apartment combined.

The parlour boasts an array of famous paintings, some that he’s only ever seen in books or only ever read about and not seen. They have a lengthy discussion about the works of Alexander D’monsierre and whether his work fits in a postmodern or classic genre and in the end, they agree to disagree as Junmyeon chuckles and reaches on the top shelf of a bookcase that sits in the corner. He asks Jongin to take a seat, offering him a scotch from the cart to which the younger declines. The book is thick and bound in a dark blue leather with gold calligraphy writing and intricate designs swirling across the front, back and spine. It reads  _‘A history of wolves 1 st edition’ _and Jongin is speechless that Junmyeon owns such a rare copy.

“I want to have a serious talk with you for a moment. I want to explain something to you that maybe you weren’t aware of yet. I feel it’s only fair that you know.” The elder pauses here for a response but Jongin remains quiet and simply nods his head to continue. He notices that the sweltering heat seems to be more manageable in here and is grateful especially for such an important moment.

“Years ago my pack, the Ignis pack, did something unforgiveable. My ancestors were being hunted by humans which I’m sure you are aware of already.” Jongin nods his head, unsure where this is going. “Our pack was very easy to find, we lived in a large compound on the edge of the city and we didn’t stand a chance against the humans who hunted us. There were other packs though, like the Tellus pack, who were clever and found safety in assimilating and habituating amongst the humans. I’m sure your pack still remains fairly separate today, am I correct?” Jongin nods again and as he does, Kyungsoo walks into the room. He moves to stand behind Jongin’s chair, rubbing the omega’s shoulders soothingly. His hands smell of rubber from the gloves he must have been wearing.

“So, my ancestors were left for the humans to attack and their only way to survive was to cut a deal with the hunters.” Joonmyeon pauses here, this time unsure of how to continue. Kyungsoo notices where this is going and takes a seat beside Jongin, holding his hand entwined with his own and rubbing soothing circles on the back of the omega’s hand with his thumb. Jongin starts to feel the heat rising again, he tugs on his collar, now glad he didn’t wear a tie after all.

“The deal that they cut, was to tell the humans the locations of other packs in exchange for their own life. The humans seemed to want rid of those who lived among them more than us and so they agreed. What this means is, that one of the packs…” Junmyeon swallows, the heat rises in the room, it’s almost suffocating by now and Jongin can feel the sweat running down the back of his neck. “… one of the packs were the Tellus pack. The reason why the Ignis pack is still so large today compared to many others in this region is because of the deal my ancestors made. I wanted to make you aware of this before you made any important decisions about the future.” There is a silence in the room as Kyungsoo now moves his hand to stroke soothing circles into Jongin’s back where he has hunched forward in the chair.

“It’s… I understand. It’s all history though isn’t it? I mean. You, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and other members of your pack have no say in what happened such a long time ago. Your ancestors are responsible yes. They should be held accountable, yes. However, I know that I wouldn’t want to be judged on something that my people did years and years ago before I was even born. I don’t blame you, but I understand why you had to tell me. Thank you for that.” Jongin is panting now and Kyungsoo becomes increasingly concerned when he pulls his hand away to see that the white shirt is now sticking to the omega’s back.

“Nini? Are you okay? You really don’t look so good, you’re burning up – a lot.”

“I actually don’t feel too well. I’m feeling really hot and pretty dizzy.”

“Come on, I’ll help you up to the guest room and we will take care of you okay. Don’t worry.” The alpha lifts Jongin onto his back, the omega almost limp and feeling like a roaring fire by this point. He notices how Jongin’s head lolls forwards and he inhales his nose deep into Kyungsoo’s neck.

They are almost up the stairs when Jongin groans out “It hurts.”

“What hurts?” Kyungsoo freezes on the step, waiting for an answer and hoping he isn’t hurting the male any further.

“My stomach, it hurts a lot.”

“Okay, just hold on a minute more, we’re almost there.”

Junmyeon had already entered the guest room, opening the windows to cool it and fetching a few medicines, towels and ice water just in case.

When Kyungsoo drops Jongin onto the bed, he notices that the younger seems to have passed out. His chest is still rising rapidly, somehow finding it hard to breathe and Junmyeon takes the omega’s temperature. 110 degrees, not good at all.

“Okay, you take the towels to the bathroom and soak them in cold water and I’ll try and calm his breathing a little.” Junmyeon takes charge, he has had to deal with a fair few illnesses in his role as pack leader over the years.

Kyungsoo returns with the cold towels, draping one across his forehead and another across his feet. Now it was just a waiting game, checking his temperature until it comes down below 100.

It took around an hour for Jongin to stir in which time, Kyungsoo had fallen asleep at his bedside.

“Nghnn K-kyungsoo…” The noise immediately alerts the alpha and he awakes with a start.

“Jongin, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Kyungsoo lets his fingers comb through the omega’s silky tresses.

“Help me please, I need you Soo.” The older male’s brow furrows at this.

“With what, what do you need Jongin?”

“I need you. You can make it go away, please…touch me and help me Soo.” Jongin is sitting up now, pressing his body close to the alpha.

“What do you – oh god.” A wave of Jongin’s potent pheromones smacks him in the face, his body immediately heats up, his lower abdomen stirring and tightening with arousal. “Shit, Jongin you’re in heat.” His voice tightens as he tries to resist the arousal sweeping over him and his call to Junmyeon comes out a little garbled. Jongin bares his neck and Kyungsoo can’t help but to bury his nose in the skin and lave a hot tongue across the omega’s pulse point. A small keen of happiness overtakes Jongin’s vocals and something within the alpha bristles with pride at making his omega happy.

An omega’s heat is a funny thing. Contrary to popular belief amongst humans, it doesn’t usually manifest itself with the omega begging for their alpha and suffering through strong sexual tension until it is relieved. In reality, it usually shows itself with a heightened sensitivity to light, causing migraines. The pheromone imbalance leaves the omega grumpier and suffering from mood swings but it does increase their sex drive for a couple of days, but not to any detriment or significant effect. It is only in extremely rare cases that an omega’s heat will trigger strong sexual urges. In this case, the interbond seems to be playing a large role.

“Alpha please. Just touch me, help me, it hurts so much.” Jongin’s eyes are glazed over by this point, his delicate hands reach for the others, guiding it to the source of the problem and the tiny strand of Kyungsoo’s human mind that isn’t being suffocated by the pheromone release is able to realise that Jongin isn’t really present right now, his wolf is taking over and dictating his actions. The use of the word ‘Alpha’ instead of his name only confirms it further. However, hearing the younger call him Alpha leaves his own wolf growling and ready to claim what is rightfully his and that urge is much more powerful than the human part of his brain.

Just as Kyungsoo feels that last human strand about to break, he feels Junmyeon’s firm hands grasping his arms and walking him backwards towards the door. There is nothing he can do, his wolf is growling in his head, unable to escape the head alpha’s grip and strength as he finds himself being hauled outside and onto the green lawn. The sun is setting in about an hour and the soft glow and calm breeze finally allows him to clear his head.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks, concern lining his features.

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks. It’s the interbond, it’s making Jongin…” Kyungsoo begins but is stopped short by a hand on his shoulder.

“…I know. I could smell it too. It’s okay, I will ask someone to come and take care of him. Though for now, we need to keep the other members away from this half of the house. They can sleep in the grand hall tonight, but I think it’s best if you sleep in the pool house – given the strength of the pheromones and how the bond must have heightened them further for you. I’ll ask Chanyeol to bring your stuff down but go straight there now, I can’t risk you going back inside until Jongin’s heat passes.” Junmyeon looks deadly serious and even though his inner wolf is protesting loudly inside his mind, he knows that it is rational and in Jongin’s best interest.

Junmyeon watches the alpha walk carefully down the hill and into the pool house, making sure he is in control of his faculties before heading back to check on Jongin. Luckily, the pain caused by his heat seems to have kept him confined to the bed and he is laying atop the covers, panting loudly.

“Are you cooling down a little now?” Junmyeon asks with a soft smile, approaching the bedside where Kyungsoo was sitting not five minutes ago.

“Yeah, it still really hurts though.” The omega whines, rolling around a little to expel his frustration.

“It will, the pain will pass eventually but your temperature should stabilise a little now that Kyungsoo isn’t here. It seems he is your trigger.” Junmyeon offers a lopsided smile, trying to calm the omega down and regulate his breathing once again.

“So that’s why when we were alone in the parlour, I felt a little better – until Soo joined us that is. Why is my body reacting this way? I knew my heat was due, but I’ve never been through this before.” There is a panic mixed in among the pain in Jongin’s eyes as he looks to the head alpha for answers.

“It’s the interbond, seems like your body responds strongly when your pheromone levels change. I’m sorry I didn’t realise sooner, if I had, I would never have left Kyungsoo to watch over you. It only made things worse.” The alpha is apologetic as he takes in Jongin’s sweat covered clothes and the damp bedding. “Listen, the stench is a little too pungent for me too but I’m going to ask Baekhyun if he can look after you since he is a human, you won’t affect him and he won’t trigger you either. I think its best if we keep a distance until your heat passes. I don’t know how the other alphas, betas and even omegas will respond to your pheromones so we will all keep a good distance for now. Kyungsoo has been sent even further away, so you shouldn’t be able to smell him. Can you smell him?”

“Yes” the omega whines, pushing his nose against the fabric of the chair where Junmyeon is sitting. “I can smell him in the room.”

“Ah, of course. I’ll get Baekhyun to take the chair out and wash the surfaces down. We will get you some clean clothes and clean sheets too, so don’t worry. Everything will be okay, it will pass and we will try and make the next day or two as comfortable as possible okay?” Junmyeon’s nose is now twitching horribly as the pheromones latch themselves to him, driving his primal instincts to stir.

“Thanks, Junmyeon.” Jongin is genuinely grateful for everything the pack leader has done for him so far.

“You’re welcome. Try to get some rest. Baekhyun will be here shortly.” With that the alpha closes the door, his limbs twitching now too as he puts as much distance as he can between himself and the omega.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“So Junmyeon made me bring you some of my clothes since they will smell neutral. Your giant self will look a bit ridiculous in them but you will just have to deal with it. Apparently, since I’m attached to Chanyeol, I’m obligated to help the pack out once in a while and I can’t smell you so… though that’s a lie really, I can smell you but it’s a sickening smell of sweat – which in my opinion is probably worse than your pheromone stench but they disagree so. Yeah. Here I am, Baekhyun to the rescue.” The human babbles on as he opens the door to the guest room. He doesn’t offer a greeting but prefers to stride in with his obnoxious ramblings like Jongin is the biggest inconvenience to his life since life itself.

“Thanks.” Is all Jongin can really muster in response, a grimace lining his face as he shifts into a sitting position.

“Thanks… that’s all I get? Oh well, should have guessed. Anyway, here is a towel. There are shampoos, body washes and lotions in the bathroom. Use them as you wish and whilst you are showering, I’ll strip the sheets and air out the room… and get rid of that chair that you seem to be practically inhaling.” The human raises a judging eyebrow as Jongin realises he has subconsciously hunched over towards the chair arm again breathing in Kyungsoo’s alpha male scent. The omega looks ashamed as he straightens up and begins to climb out of the bed. As the covers fall away the human raises a palm to face him.

“Woahhh there. Okay, that was unexpected. Uhm, yeah. Here are some clothes to change into when you come out. I chose comfy stuff given you will probably be confined to the room until your uhmmm ‘problem’ lets up.” Baekhyun begins with a shocked and offended expression but ends the sentence with a smirk as he notices the omega flushing red at his obvious erection.

“Thanks and uh, sorry about… you know.” Jongin flails his hand around the room in an awkward gesture before taking the offered clothes and towel and beginning to waddle to the bathroom. Walking in this aroused state was not easy and with every step taken, gravity would play a cruel trick, causing the erection to bob and cause more pain in his lower stomach. As he closes the bathroom door he hears a faint ‘have fun’ called out to him, leaving him feeling even more mortified than before but still extremely horny and unsatisfied.

Once he exits the bathroom, having tried and failed multiple times to alleviate his ‘problem’, he is calmed somewhat at the lack of smell in the room. The windows have been pushed wide open, the chair beside the bed replaced with a different one and the sheets now crisp and clean.

“Feeling any better?” The human asks from where he lounges comfortably on the couch at the other end of the room.

“A little bit, yeah.” Jongin is sheepish as he walks carefully to the bed, his erection still causing him pain and problems.

“You hungry? I feel like eating and watching some TV.” Baekhyun stands, pulling the sofa to the side of the bed and flicking on the flat screen TV on the wall opposite Jongin.

“Sure, I could eat.”

“Junmyeon said the fridge is full of food that we can heat up, got any preferences or should I just bring anything?”

“Uhmm… chicken, if there is any. If not, anything is fine.”

“Cool, anything to drink? Water, wine, alcohol, milk, tea, coffee, juice… this place has pretty much every beverage you can think of.”

“Water is fine, sounds like the safest option given the amount of it I’ve sweated out in the last few hours.” Jongin chuckles and Baekhyun offers a small smile. “Thank you, again. I mean it properly this time, you don’t really know me and yet you agreed to look after me. It means a lot.”

“Well, Channie would do it for me if ever I needed something like this. Besides, if you’re good enough for Kyungsoo to fall head over heels for, then it’s about time I got to know you properly.” The human grins a genuine smile before leaving the room to procure some nourishment.

The two men spend the rest of the evening eating food – including ice cream that the human had insisted Junmyeon bought for him as payment – and watching TV whilst they chat and get to know one another better. He discovers that Baekhyun is studying ancient history and graphic design which is pretty close to Jongin’s major and leads to a thorough chat about aesthetics and whether graphic design is the future of art or just another modernised component to the traditional forms. He also finds out that Baekhyun’s mother is a nurse, working mostly night shifts at the local hospital and his father is an archaeologist and the reason he is even taking ancient history (If his design career fails, he has something solid to fall back on, so his father says.) It isn’t until early hours of the morning, when Baekhyun is pulling out the sofa into a sofa bed, that the topic moves to relationships.

“So, if you mate… these feelings will become a lot stronger and possibly overwhelm you?” The human is genuinely interested. Apparently Chanyeol hadn’t told him about the nature of the interbond, keeping his promise to Kyungsoo. Jongin however, had decided to explain it all once Baekhyun questioned why Jongin was suffering this kind of heat.

“Pretty much, yeah.”

“But if you don’t mate, Kyungsoo could kill himself from the force of the rejection because the interbond would be screwing with his emotions?”

“Yup.”

“Well, that sucks.” Baekhyun looks genuinely concerned and upset for Jongin having to face such a predicament.

“Either way, I feel like I lose. Like my fate is sealed in an envelope and it’s either suffer the pain of losing the one I love, or suffer through years of wild emotions and ultimately end up dead.” The omega is still no closer to making a decision about the mating ritual and it irritates him.

“You love him?” Baekhyun turns out the light here, getting ready to settle down to sleep but still wanting to continue the conversation a little first.

“Yeah, I guess I do.”

“Have you told him that you love him?”

“No, that’s the first time I’ve ever said it out loud. It seems too early to admit but for some reason, I felt like I could say it to you.” The omega rolls over to face the sofa bed in the dark, wincing at the pain still evident in his erection, but Baekhyun has been a great distraction from the pain all day and he is grateful for it.

“I don’t think it’s too early. I mean, if I didn’t know about the interbond I would think it’s a little premature, but even then your heart knows best and if it falls in love at first sight or a year down the line, love is love and you can’t put a time stamp on it.” The human’s voice is becoming more distant as his eyes grow heavy with the darkness.

“So, you believe in love at first sight?”

“I think we all have the potential for it, we just don’t allow ourselves to feel it so early for fear of being hurt. Like a defence mechanism for our feelings.”

“When did you know you were in love with Chanyeol?”

“I knew the moment he stuck by me through the tough times. That’s the moment I thought, I really love this man and I can’t imagine my life without him.” There is a pregnant silence that envelops the room for a moment before the human releases a small yawn and asks one final question. “Can you imagine your life without Kyungsoo?”

Jongin is silent for a while, mulling over the thought of not having Kyungsoo in his life.

“No, not now. Never.” This is the most concrete answer he has given himself in a while.

“Then listen to your heart and keep him in your life, no matter what it takes. And for what it’s worth, I don’t feel like you are going to lose either way because isn’t love winning? It’s the one thing that shows true happiness and if you are happy, you have won.” Jongin doesn’t know if it’s the increased pheromones or his new found friendship with the human but he feels his heart skip a beat in his chest, a warmth spreading throughout as he whispers into the room ‘no matter what it takes.’ Baekhyun doesn’t reply but the soft snoring not a minute later indicates the man is asleep at last.

Jongin suffers through a fitful night’s sleep of erotic dreams involving Kyungsoo and burning pain every time he wakes. He soon cools and calms again though, once more drifting off to sleep and each time hoping it is dreamless.

Across the large grounds, in the corner of the field, Kyungsoo sits awake in the pool house bed. Chanyeol is snoring loudly beside him and he finds himself mulling over the events of the last few months. Jongin has changed his life so much, has become his entire world. He doesn’t know if he will survive the day Jongin chooses not to mate with him. The notion sends waves of intense panic through his body and he finds himself placing his head between his knees, deep breaths, in and out, trying to calm himself back down. He knows these panic attacks are irrational and yet, he can’t stop feeling them either. He needs to visit Minseok for some training tomorrow, maybe he will mention it to him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jongin awakes on Sunday morning to only a semi-erect penis looking back at him, he is grateful that his heat must finally be subsiding but he still feels a little edgy inside. This time his head is clear enough to distinguish what that feeling is. It’s the same one he gets, that dizzy, swirly feeling whenever he is away from Kyungsoo for too long. It worries him that the older male has such an effect on him but on the other hand, the feeling is easy enough to ignore and deal with.

“How you feeling this morning?” Baekhyun is already up, he has opened the window and judging from his wet hair, already had a shower and is now folding his towel to hang it outside to dry.

“A lot better thanks, sorry I woke so late. It took a long time to get to sleep last night.” Jongin is apologetic as he slides to the edge of the bed.

“I know. I woke up to use the toilet and saw you were writhing around so I brought you another cold towel.” The human points to the discarded towel now laying across one of the unused pillows.

“Oh, thanks. I guess it worked since I finally got to sleep.” Jongin smiles softly, appreciating everything Baekhyun has done for him once again.

“You’re welcome. So, how good was Kyungsoo in those dreams?” Jongin is about to lie that he wasn’t having sex dreams about his alpha before Baekhyun cuts in again “Don’t even try lying. You were panting and moaning his name almost all night after I woke.”

Jongin feels himself flush to the tops of his ears before diverting his gaze to the bedsheet. “He was… alright…fine.”

“Just alright, in your dreams… wow, poor Soo can’t even get some praise in your imagination.”

“Fine he was amazing alright. It’s weird to talk about it with you, can we move on now?” Jongin is grumpy as he stands and heads for the shower.

“Alright, no need to bite my head off, I was just curious. Also, it looks like little Jongin is starting to fall now – dream Soo must have done something right.”

“Oh my god, you’re so embarrassing.” Jongin takes a towel from the pile near the door and before he enters the bathroom, he shoots one more sentence hurriedly “And don’t change the sheets… uhmm… I’ll do it.” With that the bathroom door slams shut and Baekhyun is laughing as he mumbles about how gross that is.

By the time Jongin exits the bathroom, having tried and succeeded this time, his erection is long gone and he can’t believe how much better he finally feels. Baekhyun gives him a judging glare and mentions that he is glad he showered first as Jongin strips the bed, his cheeks bright red.

“Well, your temperature has subsided. Little Jongin has subsided. I think it’s okay if we head down for breakfast with the others. I’ll get Junmyeon to come by and scent you out first though just to make sure.” Baekhyun almost sing songs, as if unbothered by Jongin’s mortified expression during his reference to his erection once more, before he swings out of the room to fetch the head alpha.

Junmyeon okays the omega after thorough inspections and many questions, inviting him down to breakfast in the dining room with the others.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jongin is sitting in the corner of the large table which is littered with museli, yoghurt, eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit, cold meat, bread, spreads, olives, sausages, juice, tea and coffee. It was like waking up in a hotel and entering the buffet breakfast in the morning except everyone around the table was looking at him with curious glances.

“Okay everyone, I would like to announce a new member to our little family. This is Jongin, he is with Kyungsoo and also the reason why you all were asked to sleep in the great hall last night. He is okay again now, well recovered and I would appreciate it if you all made him welcome.” Junmyeon speaks clearly before inviting everyone to begin breakfast.

“Hi, I’m Yixing, it’s really nice to meet you. Would you like me pass you the eggs?” A kind smile and handsome face leans his head forward from next to Baekhyun who is sitting beside him. He doesn’t move for a handshake and Jongin is somewhat glad for that.

“Hi, I’m Jongin. Sure, thanks.” The kind man passes the scrambled eggs down the table before he is speaking again.

“I can’t believe our cold Kyungsoo has taken someone. You must be pretty special.” Jongin places a spoonful of eggs onto his plate.

“Uhm, thank you.” He then looks around for a space to place the eggs back down, not managing to find one.

“Here, I’ll pass it back down. Enjoy your breakfast Jongin. I’ll leave you to eat in peace.” Yixing smiles kindly as he places the bowl back down the other end of the table.

There are another five people besides Yixing, Baekhyun and himself at breakfast and once Jongin has finished eating they all seem to head for him to introduce themselves.

“I’m Luna and this is Onew, it’s nice to meet you Jongin. I’ve heard a lot about you from Chanyeol, he says Kyungsoo is very much smitten with you and it’s really nice to finally see him take a partner. Are the two of you looking to mate?” The beautiful girl with plaits in her hair asks the question so nonchalantly, unaware of the complicated topic and as Baekhyun is about to explain, Jongin cuts her off.

“Kyungsoo made it very clear that his intentions are to mate and marry, if I wish to accept that is. It’s still early days at the moment though.” The omega smiles lightly and Luna seems happy with the answer.

“I’m sorry, she can overstep her boundaries sometimes.” Onew speaks up, taking her hand and pulling her back just before she is about to ask more questions.

“It’s fine, really.”

“Onew, don’t start on boundaries with me.” The look in her eyes makes the male shudder a little and drop his head sheepishly as he turns her now soft expression back to Kyungsoo and Baekhyun.

“Well, you two enjoy your day, my husband and I have some things to attend to.” Luna drags the male behind her, storming off quite quickly.

“Those two are the cutest couple. Luna is a headstrong alpha and Onew is a very soft and caring beta. Seems like she is about to put him back in his place, but it’s all fun and games really. They both adore each other.” Beakhyun offers as he notices the confused face on the omega.

“Hi!” Another two voices speak up, almost in unison. Both are tall males around Jongin’s height. “It’s Jongin right? Nice to meet you.” The shorter of the two speaks first. “I’m Taemin” the taller then offers a cheery introduction too “I’m Minho”.

“So how did you break down the ice prince?” Taemin asks, looking at Jongin from head to toe.

“Tae! Isn’t it obvious, look at him. Someone with those proportions and that handsome face, please, not even Kyungsoo could resist that.” Minho speaks, his eyes also taking in Jongin’s body.

Jonign is looking awkward and he doesn’t know how to respond but thankfully Baekhyun steps in.

“Right, so has anyone seen my boyfriend around here?”

“Oh, he spent the night with Kyungsoo in the pool house. Junmyeon asked us to take them some food over once we were done, they probably don’t know it’s okay to come back yet.” Taemin offers before his eyes light up. “Wait a minute, since both of you are here, why don’t you take it for them?”

The prospect of seeing Kyungsoo sets his nerves alight and he readily agrees.

“Wow, he’s eager isn’t he?” Taemin fake whispers to Baekhyun.

“Well, he’s a hybrid, what do you expect.” Baekhyun smiles.

“Wait, you’re not a hybrid?” Jongin asks loudly to Taemin without really thinking it through.

“Nope, I’m human just like Baek here. Seems us humans can’t resist tall and lanky hybrids from this pack.” Jongin looks over at Minho noticing he is probably the same height as Chanyeol. Weird.

“Anyway, we will leave you guys to take them some breakfast. It was nice meeting you Jongin.” Minho ushers them both away, his eyes still admiring Jongin’s form.

“Don’t worry, Minho can just appreciate a good body, he is really into athletics and training. Though he had better keep his eyes fixed firmly on Taemin when Kyungsoo is around.” Baekhyun hands him a tray, motioning for Jongin to fill it up for Kyungsoo.

“Uhm…I have no idea what kind of food he likes for breakfast…” Jongin is at a loss as he takes in everything on the table.

“He likes a light breakfast. Bring him some fruit, muesli, coffee and yoghurt.” Junmyeon makes the younger jump from his place behind him.

“T-thanks.” And just like that the elder smirks before walking into the living room.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

When they reach the pool house and knock on the door, Kyungsoo is the one to answer it. What Jongin isn’t ready for, is Kyungsoo being shirtless.

“Jongin, you’re better?” The alpha pulls him into a hug – Beakhyun swiftly taking the tray of food before the omega drops it – without even waiting for an answer. Jongin is in heaven. He can feel the alpha’s toned abs beneath his fingers where they are trapped between their stomachs and he can smell every inch of him again. “I missed you so much.” He strokes the omega’s hair gently and cradles his face between his palms before they are interrupted by a disgruntled Baekhyun.

“Take your tray of food back before I drop it on the floor. It’s heavy.” The human pushes the tray almost between them, Kyungsoo deciding to take it in the end.

Chanyeol’s head pops out from the bathroom and his face splits into a grin. “Baby, you brought me breakfast! Thank you. Have you eaten? How was looking after Jongin, are you okay? Do you need anything?” Chanyeol is all over his boyfriend, sitting them down at the table before pulling him close to his side.

“I’m fine, I already ate. I thought you would appreciate pancakes, I know they’re your favourite.” Baekhyun kisses the taller male like they have been separated for a year and Jongin can’t help but envy their relationship.

Kyungsoo motions for them to go to the bedroom, choosing to leave the other couple to catch up in peace. He throws a shirt on, much to Jongin’s dismay and sits on the bed with the tray between them. “Did you choose this breakfast or did someone give it to you to bring?” Kyungsoo is smiling as he takes a large spoonful of muesli and yoghurt.

“Honestly, Junmyeon told me what kind of breakfast food you like. Sorry, I didn’t really know.”

“Don’t apologise, we’ve never shared breakfast together so you weren’t to know. But thank you for bringing it to me. How are you feeling now, is everything alright?” The hand that isn’t preoccupied with eating slides to rest on the omega’s hand.

“I’m alright now, it was painful but at least it’s over.”

“The next time your heat is due Junmyeon said that if I’m not around, it won’t trigger like this, it will just be a normal heat so that’s good news I guess. You won’t have to suffer again next time.” Kyungsoo detaches his hand to bring the coffee cup to his lips, he hums as he savours the bitter taste and Jongin can’t help but feel a little upset that Kyungsoo is planning to not be around for a while during his next heat. “So, you’re 100% better now?”

“I am now I’m here. I was feeling really out of sorts until I got here. Also, I had to meet your pack members without you but at least Baekhyun was there.”

“I’m really sorry I wasn’t there, who did you meet?” The comforting hand is back again as Kyungsoo places the empty cup down and picks up a fork to eat the remaining fruit.

“I met Yixing first, he was really nice. Then Luna and Onew and finally Taemin and Minho.”

“Ah, 2min. Those two can be a little invasive can’t they? Sorry about that, but they mean well.” Kyungsoo chuckles as he remembers how scared Baekhyun had been of them when they first met.

“It’s alright, Baekhyun explained them to me.” Jongin takes a moment to look around the room, noticing small items that belong to Kyungsoo and taking it in for future reference, just in case it is important later.

The tray is pushed aside at last once the alpha finishes his food and a breathy exhale leaves the omega’s lips as Kyungsoo moves forward and captures the younger’s lips between his own. This kiss is very different from their others. It isn’t filled with a burning passion and it isn’t a chaste connection of lips but something deeper and smoother. It’s like Kyungsoo is taking the time to project his emotions forward into the kiss. It is slow and sensual and Jongin feels like his insides are melting and turning to goo. The elder presses forward, lying Jongin on his back as he continues to kiss with a slow and gentle patience. As their lips part, he can see the alpha hovering over him with a prominent smile on his face.

“I was going to wait for a different time for this but, now seems pretty perfect anyway.” Kyungsoo lowers his nose to brush against the other’s as he waits for a second, gathering his words. Jongin feels utterly calm and at ease given their current proximity and the promise of something important coming his way. “I love you Jongin and I wanted to ask if you will officially be my boyfriend?” The omega’s eyes widen but his lips break into a beautiful smile as he nods his head and pulls the alpha in for another gentle kiss. As they pull away Jongin pants an “I love you too” into the space between them. This is a kiss he will never forget and he is glad it tastes like blueberries and pineapple.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“I still can’t believe you didn’t even call me back. I mean, how rude.” Sehun is pouting as Jongin catches him up on everything that took place over the weekend.

“I text you, but like I said I was really busy with my heat and meeting the pack and then spending time with Kyungsoo before coming home. How many times do I have to apologise before you get over it?” The omega is annoyed by now, his best friend being insufferable and making him feel guilty beyond repair. “How about if I buy you dinner, will that shut you up?” Jongin knows his best friend can’t resist the promise of free food and unsurprisingly, Sehun agrees.

“After class, the corner bistro for burgers.” Sehun demands and Jongin only laughs and agrees, knowing his best friend can’t stay mad at him for long anyway.

“Hey!” The two hear a loud yell across the crowded hallway and as they turn around, they notice Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo coming their way.

“Do you guys want to get lunch in the café this afternoon?” Baekhyun asks with a happy smile, his hand not detaching from Chanyeol even for a second. Jongin looks to Sehun for his agreement but finds the beta nodding already. Before he turns back around he feels two hands on his waist and a heavy presence behind him. “Hi” is the deep greeting that Jongin hears almost whispered into his left ear before he actually does turn back around to see a handsome looking Kyungsoo.

“Hi, you look even nicer than usual. What’s going on?” Jongin eyes his boyfriend who is clad in a black suit and tie, shoes polished and hair pushed aside.

“I have an interview for a prospective apprenticeship this morning, they seemed impressed by my current resume and expected degree. Do I look okay?” Jongin’s heart sinks a little when he remembers his boyfriend is two years his senior and will be leaving university for the world of work very soon.

“You look very handsome, don’t change a thing.” The omega parrots, relaying those same words he heard only a couple of days ago.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo leans in to peck him on the cheek and lets out a shuddering breath before pulling back to head to his interview. “Wish me luck.”

“You don’t need it, but good luck anyway.” Jongin smiles, his cheeks hurting from how happy he feels right now and it isn’t until Sehun jabs him in the side that he breaks out of his trance and allows himself to be pulled to his first class of the day.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

In the last few weeks Jongin and Kyungsoo have only grown closer and now here they are, standing side by side looking at the picturesque scene before them. The small stone cottage hosts a blanket of snow atop the black slate roof and icicles point down from the awning above the door making the cottage look like a scene from a Christmas card. Beside the cottage stands a lake, now utterly still and frozen over. The fish beneath the surface still swirl and move around but everything else seems to be frozen in time. Evergreen trees are dusted in white like his grandmother’s icing sugar that she sprinkles upon her festive cakes and buns. Jongin moves closer, locking the car and walking to the front door, noticing the warm glow from the lanterns he knows hangs inside – it has never been more inviting than now.

Kyungsoo stands beside him, their gloved hands clasped together and the alpha can’t help but to fiddle with his dark green, knitted scarf and brush down his black, duffel coat for the third time.

“Relax, you look great. Thank you though, for agreeing to meet her.” Jongin’s smile is full of warmth that chases away the chill surrounding them. The younger finally knocks on the door and waits for his grandmother to welcome them inside.

“Oh my…” is the first thing the old lady says as she opens the door, the warmth from the log fire pushes against them invitingly and she wears a kind and genuine smile. “…isn’t he a handsome one?” She winks lightly at Jongin who looks simply mortified but a little proud. “It’s lovely to meet you dear, please come in and take a seat.” She addresses Kyungsoo who bows politely before shuffling in through the door, making sure to take of his boots on the doormat and not leave puddles of melted snow upon the woman’s carpeted floor. Jongin shuts the door behind them and places a hand on Kyungsoo’s back, leading him to the comfortable looking chair sitting before the fireplace and urging him to take a seat.

“You sit here Nanna, I’m fine on the floor.” Jongin offers the second and only seat to his grandmother as he smiles again and takes the seat, her lemon blanket firmly on her knees despite the roaring fire. Before the omega sits, he introduces the two of them formally. “Nanna, I would like you to meet Kyungsoo, my boyfriend – the man I was telling you about before. Kyungsoo, this is Nanna Kim, she is the most important thing in the world to me so, no pressure.” He winks and lets out a laugh, his grandmother joining in and Kyungsoo feeling somewhat pressured even though he knew it was a joke.

“I’ll go make some tea whilst the two of you get acquainted. Nanna, do you have coffee? Kyungsoo prefers coffee.”

“In the back of the cupboard dear.”

“Thanks.” He offers the alpha an encouraging smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

There is a sudden silence that envelopes the two of them once Jongin exits. Kyungsoo’s ears pick up on the crackling sound of the embers to his right and his eyes watch the flames dance to a rhythm only they can hear.

“So, Kyungsoo… what are your intentions with my grandson?” Once again, Nanna Kim doesn’t waste any time with idle chit chat.

“I plan for us to eventually mate and then marry.” The alpha is also direct in his answer, confident in what his intentions are.

“And what if Jongin decides that he doesn’t want to mate? To marry?” Her eyes shine from behind her clear rimmed glasses and Kyungsoo can see himself in them.

“Then I will respect his decision and somehow come up with a way to deal with it. I’ve been training the last couple of months in case that is the outcome. It won’t be easy but I will respect his wishes.” The alpha unbuttons his coat and removes his scarf, the roaring fire making him toasty and warm.

“I see. Well, you seem like a respectable gentleman and a very patient one, given the special bond the two of you have. What are your plans for the future, once you leave university?”

“I plan on joining an apprenticeship where I work for a university and learn to be a lecturer at the same time. I want to be a history professor in the future, one who specialises in hybrid history.”

“A teacher, always a stable job and a strong future. What about children, have you ever thought about that?”

“I’ve always wanted kids but when I fell in love with your grandson I realised that unless Jongin wants to adopt, that won’t happen. I’m okay if he doesn’t want to adopt though, we will still have a pretty amazing life together. To be honest, we haven’t talked about any of this yet, it’s a little early.” Kyungsoo is sheepish for the first time since he began talking and he scratches the back of his head lightly.

“Well, I hope someday I will become a great grandmother, and I’ll tell you now…” she leans forward, smiling kindly and lowering her voice to a whisper “… Jonginnie absolutely adores kids.” She straightens up with a wink and Kyungsoo lets out a deep chuckle, just as Jongin enters the room with a tray of drinks.

“Seems like it’s going well. Nanna, I made a teapot for us to share and Soo, this is your coffee. Black, just how you like it.” The younger’s heart is elated that the two most important people in his life are getting along.

“A strong man to drink your coffee black, a wonderful choice Nini.” His grandmother is practically swooning over her possible future grandson-in-law (Is that even a thing? Jongin has no idea.)

“I’m glad you approve Nanna because there is actually another reason I wanted the two of you to meet.” Kyungsoo’s back visibly straightens as he puts the coffee cup on the nearby table, his eyes squint as he tries to figure out what is coming next.

“Well, get to the point then dear, Kyungsoo and I don’t have all day.” Kyungsoo almost laughs at her impatience, she is clearly not one for dramatic pauses or sensitive situations.

“I wanted to use this moment to tell you something that Soo has been waiting for a long time to hear. I’ve decided that I love this man so much and not being able to mate with you and marry you would make my life a misery so, after a lot of thinking and a whole lot more of  _feeling_ I have decided that… if Kyungsoo still intends it so, that I would very much like to mate and marry you.” Jongin holds his breath, this is in no way a conventional proposal or acceptance given that there is no ring and Kyungsoo hasn’t technically proposed officially but when were they ever going to be conventional anyway given their special bond.

“Are you, proposing to me?” Kyungsoo is chuckling lightly.

“Yeah, I guess. I mean, I’m kind of accepting a proposal I was never given. In a way, I suppose you could see it that I’m proposing. Is there something wrong with that? Can an omega not propose to his alpha?” Jongin is half serious and half joking.

“Of course they can. And, I graciously accept your proposal Kim Jongin, I would be honoured to be your husband.” The alpha stands, bringing Jongin into a chaste kiss and hugging him tightly.

“And you are still aware that mating will mean – ”

“I know.” Jongin cuts his grandmother off, he is aware of the sacrifice involved.

“Then I am very happy for you dear. Wait there, I think I have a small bottle of brandy we can add to our tea to celebrate.”

“None for me thanks, I’m driving.” Kyungsoo declines as the old lady nods her head, walking into the kitchen and rummaging around in a few drawers before returning with said alcohol.

“Cheers to the happy couple and may your future be as bright and wonderful.” They all raise their cups, Kyungsoo’s remaining just coffee and toast to their future as a couple.

Nanna Kim sets the table using her fine china that she received as a wedding gift many years ago, she only brings it out for special occasions. They sit down to eat a dinner of roast chicken, potatoes, peas and gravy, something Jongin loved eternally as a child. The two Kims reminisce about Jongin’s grandfather and how he used to love playing chess and working in the shed to make chairs and tables, he was a craftsman by trade. Next, Nanna Kim brings out a heaped plate of minced pies and a large Christmas cake, all dusted with icing sugar like the snow that is now falling outside the window and settling lightly on the lake’s frozen surface.

At the end of their festive meal, Jongin offers to clean the dishes, insisting that his grandmother and fiancée stay put. Kyungsoo is a guest and his grandmother has worked hard on the food.

“So Kyungsoo, do you often have the chance to eat a nice festive meal?”

“Actually yes, at our pack house, my leader is a chef by trade and I’m quite lucky to be able to enjoy wonderful food. I must admit though that I’ve never tasted a Christmas cake as good as yours.” Kyungsoo smiles fondly as he watches Jongin take the plates into the kitchen for washing.

“Wow, a pack house. That is very unusual these days. Which pack do you belong to?”

“The Ignis pack.” Kyungsoo smiles, not really thinking anything of it.

“The what… you’re… the Ignis pack?” Nanna Kim suddenly looks angry as her eyes dart around the room as if looking to escape.

“Yes. I know you are aware of the history, I’m sorry that – ” Kyungsoo begins, realising why the old lady is suddenly so worked up.

“No! No! Get out of my house now!” She raises her voice, arms waving in the air and Kyungsoo is somewhat concerned for her health as she moves around quickly, looking unstable on her feet.

“What’s going on? Nanna, sit down please, be careful. What happened?” Jongin enters the room, hands still wet with suds on them as he looks around at the scene before him.

“He is part of the Ignis pack Jongin. You cannot marry this man!”

“I know he is Nanna… I really don’t think…”

“You knew! All this time you knew? You know what his ancestors did to us and yet you still allowed me to meet him and feed him and welcome him into the family. You knew?!” His grandmother now seems appalled at the notion and disappointment casts over her features. “Leave, both of you. Leave now! You will not have my consent to mate with and marry this man. Get out of my house!”

The look of resolve on her face is enough for Jongin to not protest further but to gather his things.

“I’m sorry you feel this way Nanna but thank you for your hospitality and I wasn’t lying when I said you mean the most to me in the world, but Kyungsoo does too and I can’t choose between the both of you. I hope you change your mind.” She doesn’t offer a reply and instead stands in the middle of the room, her face stricken and angry almost frozen in time just like the lake now standing beside him from the open door. Jongin gently closes the door and hands his keys to Kyungsoo without a word.

“I’m sorry Nini. I’m so sorry.” Kyungsoo offers as he starts the engine, both of them already strapped in. Jongin doesn’t reply, in fact he doesn’t speak the entire journey home but the alpha notices the streams of silent tears that pour down his cheeks and the small sniffles that accompany them.

Once they reach home, Jongin bids Kyungsoo goodnight but not before he hugs the older male and breaks down for a little first. The alpha offers for Jongin to stay at the compound instead but the omega just wants his own space and his own bed so politely declines. Once he reaches his apartment, he curls up on his bed, turns out the lights and lets the look of betrayal on his grandmother’s face haunt him until he cries himself to sleep.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Two days later there is an obnoxious knocking at his door. The fists pound heavily and relentlessly against the wood and Jongin groans at the annoyance, trying to ignore it. The more he ignores it, the louder it gets and so he begrudgingly answers the incessant noise.

“What do you want? Leave me alone.”

“I will not leave you alone and how rude are you?” Sehun is standing there, his arms folded and eyebrow arched.

“I’m not in the mood to talk, please just go away.” Jongin is about to shut the door when a forceful foot makes its way across the threshold and the omega is too tired to protest any further. “What do you want?” The younger sighs as he walks towards his sofa. The house is a mess, filled with take-out boxes and dirty dishes.

“I want you to return to being a human and actually leave this godforsaken apartment and come for some fresh air.”

“I’m not a human, I’m a hybrid.”

“Oh ha ha, very funny. You pedantic ass. How do you think Kyungsoo is feeling right now huh?” Sehun stands in front of the sofa, not allowing the younger to watch whatever is on the TV.

“I told him I needed space and he said it’s fine.”

“And you think the alpha who suffers from the emotional effects of the interbond is completely okay not seeing his boyfriend for two days after such an intense moment and that he isn’t worrying himself sick that you’re okay?”

“Well, he hasn’t tried to contact me so I figured…”

“Because he is trying to respect what you want. Oh my god, what is wrong with you. So your grandmother doesn’t approve, is it really the end of the fucking world?” Sehun is tapping his foot now and Jongin knows he is making sense but the curse word in the beta’s sentence riles him up the wrong way.

“Yes Sehun, it IS the end of the fucking world because how can I accept that the two people I love the most, aren’t loved by each other? It’s messed up and it’s not fair!” Finally, Sehun seems happy at an aggressive reaction from the omega because it means he is finally doing something.

“Maybe she will come around. Right now though, you’re engaged to a handsome alpha who is almost inconsolable with worry but won’t admit it or let anyone help him. You need to put his needs before your own. You’ve had two days to be selfish, how do you think he feels finding out that a your pack hates him and his fiancée has abandoned him?” Sehun’s tone is level now, every word he speaks makes sense and Jongin can’t really be a brat for much longer, he needs to call Kyungsoo.

He rummages around on the coffee table, under pizza boxes and Styrofoam trays until he finally locates his phone. He notices many texts and missed calls from Sehun but bypasses them to call the alpha.

“Hi Soo, I’m so sorry. Can we…talk? Face to face I mean.”

“Great, uhmm… no… I don’t think coming here is a good idea. Yeah, I can meet you there. Okay, see you soon. Love you too, bye.” Just speaking to the alpha puts a little part of him to rest and he decides he had better shower and change given his current greasy hair and crumpled old clothes.

“I’ll drive you since Soo still has your car. Be ready in 15 minutes.” Sehun exits, allowing the omega to clean up in peace.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“Thanks for meeting me.”

The café is quaint and sits on the edge of the woods. Small round tables litter the room, each with a candle and flower in the centre. The tables have a marble effect top and brass legs, the coffee they serve is perfectly decorated with foam art and even their tea and cakes are aesthetically pleasing. He sees a number of girls around them taking photos from various angles of the delivered beverages and food, probably uploading them to their Instagram pages as they speak. Kyungsoo and Jongin are sitting in a quiet corner beside the large glass window which covers an entire wall, the alpha sits on a rounded, comfy, padded bench and Jongin sits on a stark white chair.

“Don’t thank me. How are you doing?” There is concern in the alpha’s face as his fingers trace the outlines of Jongin’s cheeks, nose, lips.

“I’m okay, I guess I’ve just never seen my grandmother that way before, it was a really big shock and I felt like such a failure to her and to you. I couldn’t process it or handle it for a while but I think I’m okay now.”

“Good, I’m glad. I’m also here, if you need anything, want anything… I’m here.” Kyungsoo’s eyes are filled with nothing but tenderness and love.

“I know. I’m sorry I left you out of the loop, I was being selfish, I didn’t even think what you must be going thorough. I’m so sorry.” Jongin takes the elder’s hand in his own, tracing the backs of his knuckles and playing with his fingers as he speaks. “Are you doing okay? With the bond and everything, I thought… I thought the worst.”

“I’m alright now, you’re here and that’s all I need. My training with Minseok has been going well too, I’ve had a few hiccups the last couple of days given the circumstances but it’s been kind of helpful to be a little unstable, it is helping to prepare me for the future. It’s you that I’m worried about though.” Kyungsoo holds their hands still and looks sincerely into his eyes.

“Why me?”

“Well, all of these feelings are going to hit you all at once and I’m scared of what will happen when it does.”

“You handled it, I’m sure I can too.”

“Yes, but you’re not an alpha and I worry what mental strength it will take from you to keep your wolf at bay or to just harness the emotions.”

“Are you saying I’m not strong enough?” It’s a simple question, there is no judging but simple curiosity.

“I’m saying I don’t know if omegas in general are strong enough. Then again, you are always proving to me that you’re different, so what do I know?” The alpha lets out a small smile.

“Damn straight! That’s the reason you fell in love with me.”

“I thought that was just the interbond…” the elder is joking now, lips pulling into a smirk.

“If I wasn’t so headstrong, you would never have noticed me, let alone chased me. Face it, you fell in love with my stubbornness and strength from the start.” It’s Jongin’s turn to smirk as the elder nods his head and leans in for a kiss.

“You’re right, if it wasn’t for our professor setting that assignment, we may have never met. I guess we owe him a lot.”

“I don’t know, I feel like something else would have brought us together instead, like the universe wanted us to find each other…” the younger pauses, frowning down at their clasped hands “… just to tear us apart in the end. It seems very bleak doesn’t it, almost cruel?”

“Hey, stop spouting nonsense. We are going to work through this with the support of each other and those who love us, nothing is going to tear us apart. I promise.”

“How can you just be so confident and make such a promise, given the history of interbonds the statistics are against us.”

“And this is why I never liked math.” The alpha jokes and Jongin can’t help but laugh along. “In all seriousness, whatever happens, whatever we face, I feel like we’re going to be okay because the universe wanted us to be together, it’s not going to destroy something so beautiful.”

“Cheese ball.” Jongin snorts but the comforting hand he rests atop the other’s is enough of an answer for Kyungsoo that the younger wants to believe it too.

They look up as the waiter brings the drinks they ordered and thank him. Jongin sips his hot chocolate with a love heart design in it, and Kyungsoo drinks his usual black coffee.

“Is that a love heart? Is he hitting on you, when I’m sat right here?” The alpha pouts and a small growl leaves his throat. It’s the most adorable thing the omega has ever seen.

“Calm down Soo, they just make random shapes on their drinks, see… if you don’t request a pattern they will just choose one.”

“Yes, but he chose a heart.”

“It doesn’t mean anything and even if it did, it doesn’t matter. I love you, and only you.”

The alpha sends a few daggers at the waiter’s back before turning his head back to face his fiancée.

“So, any ideas what to do about your grandmother?”

“Not yet. I’m going to speak to my mother and see if she can talk some sense into her.”

“What if she doesn’t approve either?”

“She will, she doesn’t care for the past or anything that happened in it, she always says life is about moving on. No grudges and no regrets.”

Kyungsoo replaces his coffee cup onto the saucer with a light clink before he folds his hands on the table.

“You never talk much about your parents, why is that?” The alpha asks with a keen expression.

He’s right. Countless times Kyungsoo has mentioned his parents. How his mother is a housewife and his father is an educational psychiatrist and that he only really gets to visit them here and there since they live in the next town over. Jongin however, has never shared such information with the older male.

“Well, my father left when I was 2. He found a job in a big city, my mother refused to move with him and the long distance thing eventually broke them up. I only see my father once a year, twice at most as he now travels for a living. He does send a lot of postcards though.

And my mother is, how shall I describe her… very independent. Since I live away at university, I don’t get to visit often and because she is so self-sufficient she isn’t the type to call and demand I come home and guilt trip me into visiting her. I do see her during the holidays here and there though and when I go back she spoils me rotten. It’s just a long drive, further than my grandmother’s house. My mother works in an art gallery in the central district up in the city so she is kept pretty busy and often has to travel a bit for business too. So sometimes she isn’t available during my breaks from university.”

“She deals in art, does she paint or draw too?” Kyungsoo is smiling as he imagines where Jongin’s love of art comes from.

“She does, but just as a hobby. She always said that if she had to paint for a living, she would hate it. She much prefers to admire other’s work and discover new artists and help promote them. I guess my talent for art comes from her. Unfortunately she also knows how hard it is to become an artist so she pushed me to take a more academic subject too, to broaden my options.” The younger rolls his eyes at the last sentence.

“If she hadn’t, you wouldn’t have met me. I guess we owe her too.”

“We seem to be owing a lot of people. Let’s just call it even.” Jongin places his empty cup back onto the table, his lips tinted with chocolate and Kyungsoo wants nothing more than to taste them.

“Have you finished?” The younger nods and begins to protest when Kyungsoo puts down enough money to cover the drinks. “No, my treat this time. You got the last ones when we visited Baekhyun.” Fair deal, the omega thinks and thanks his fiancée who then chooses that opportunity to kiss his chocolate flavoured lips with a “you’re welcome” afterwards.

As they walk outside, the icy weather pinches at their cheeks and fingertips. The roads are clear with grey, icy mush that was once snow piled up onto the kerb. Jongin has his face half covered in a tartan scarf, a heavy ski coat pulled over his knitted jumper and his usual black skinny jeans tucked inside a pair of fleece-lined boots. Kyungsoo on the other hand is wearing a black scarf and has his duffel coat over his t-shirt, his jeans tucked into walking boots for extra grip. It is clear that out of the two of them, the cold affects Jongin the most, especially as he pulls on his gloves that he had stashed inside his pockets.

“Are you busy, or do you have time for an impromptu date?” Kyungsoo grins at the younger, taking in his adorable red cheeks from the slashing wind.

“I’ve got some time. I guess.”

“What, between your meeting with the queen and Santa clause?”

“No silly, Santa is very busy at this time of the year. Between meeting the pope and batman.”

“Of course, how dim of me. No seriously though I was thinking, because of the weather… do you want to go on a run?”

“But I’ll have to take off like ten layers, it will be freezing.”

“But think how warm you will be with your fur, it will feel almost like the summer.” It’s tempting to the omega as he is still freezing despite his winter attire.

“Fine, but where were you thinking?”

“I know a great place, follow me.”

It takes them twenty minutes, a few steep hills and many slippery patches of ice before Kyungsoo declares they have reached their destination (in the voice of a poorly tuned sat-nav, he may add).

“Tell me again why we couldn’t have made our way here in wolf form. It would have taken less than half the time and I wouldn’t have slipped a dozen times.” Jongin whines but stops abruptly as he sees the view before him. There is a clearing in the woods, an old log cabin on the right and a large lake in the centre, the rest of the area is surrounded by miles of wood.

“You like it?”

“Yeah. How did you know this was here?”

“Minseok showed me it a few months ago, it belonged to his father and he comes here a lot with his partner in the summer. He doesn’t use it in the winter months.”

“Are you sure he won’t mind us being here?”

“It’s fine, I text him in the café to check.”

They both enter the cabin, thinking it the best place to leave their clothes for when they circle back. Kyungsoo immediately begins stripping off his layers and Jongin stands awkwardly for a couple of seconds, looking around what seemed to be a living room. Kyungsoo freezes just after he has taken off his shirt.

“Awwwh, is my Omega shy?”

“No!” His blush betrays his words though as Kyungsoo takes off his jeans.

“Is my alpha unabashed?” He tries to fire back.

“Yes.” Is the simple reply as said alpha pulls down his underwear. Jongin doesn’t know where to look and so he promptly turns around.

“Come on, hurry up, its freezing and I want to run but it’s probably better if we shift at the same time, stop me from pouncing on you.” The alpha chuckles, finding Jongin’s bashfulness hilarious.

He finally sucks in a deep breath and finds the courage to strip, his back still turned to the alpha.

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

And with that, there is the distinct sound of shifting bones and a heavy thud as Kyungsoo’s paws smack into the ground and a lighter thud as Jongin’s follow suit. The black wolf heads out first, the grey following close behind his footsteps, making sure to stick to the same trail in case he goes tumbling down another hill and injuring himself. About ten minutes into the run, Jongin feels the freedom whipping through him, there is something about running alongside your significant other that just feels different somehow. It feels better and more enlightening than usual. They run for about 45minutes before Kyungsoo finally returns them to the cabin. He can hear that Jongin is starting to tire and even though he could keep going, he decides against it.

Both men are quick to re-dress upon shifting back, knowing the intense cold will hit them at any minute once their bodies adjust back to their human senses. Kyungsoo takes it upon himself to hunt around for a box of matches, luckily the fireplace is stocked with firewood because anything from outside would be far too damp to light. Jongin stacks the wood under the stone hearth ready to make a fire as Kyungsoo returns with what looks like a long lighter used to light the kitchen stove with. In no time the fire burns brightly and they find their bodies finally warming through. They pull the couch forward so that it isn’t burning but they can feel the direct heat from the fireplace and take a seat.

The younger seems a little tired and Kyungsoo strokes his hair as they cuddle up together.

“You can sleep if you want.” The alpha suggests as he notices the tired expression.

“M’fine, I slept too much these last couple of days anyway. Crying really tires me out, apparently.” The younger chuckles but Kyungsoo feels a pang in his heart that he wasn’t there.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” The younger shifts, sitting up to full height but still snuggling into the alpha’s side.

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you be there for me.” The warming lull of the fire and the light from the cabin windows reflecting in Jongin’s eyes gains Kyungsoo’s attention and he can’t help but to lean over and capture soft lips in a heated kiss. His hand moves to the younger’s hair, tugging on it slightly and revelling in the small whine Jongin releases in the back of his throat. The alpha is pushing then, his weight shifting until Jongin is beneath him as he continues to devour his tongue and lips. A hand raises from the omega, exploring the firm stomach and chest above him, slipping under the t-shirt to get skin on skin contact. They break for air but Kyungsoo moves to the younger’s neck, trailing wet kisses from top to bottom and sucking to leave small hickeys in his wake. He moves back to Jongin’s plush lips, taking the bottom one between his teeth and pulling lightly, admiring how it plumps up further with the light biting.

“Soo” The younger lets out a breathy whisper, his hands now feeling how the muscles of the alpha’s back ripple and shift beneath the skin. They rub circles into the tense muscles, causing a shiver to run down the other’s spine.

The alpha attacks the ear next, laving his tongue across the shell and nibbling gently on the earlobe eliciting a pant this time and a shudder.

Jongin gasps loudly as Kyungsoo’s hips grind down into his own, his body reacting on instinct and raising his pelvis to meet the other. He looks up into Kyungsoo’s eyes to see a faint band of gold but is distracted by another wave of pleasure as the alpha’s hips meet his own again. This time the alpha lets out a low growl from deep in his stomach, a sound that is very familiar and Jongin’s eyes are turning gold too as he growls back, attacking the elder’s lips once more. It isn’t until Kyungsoo’s growl becomes a loud and resonating sound that the alpha stops in his tracks, realising what is happening.

“Shit.” Is all he can offer as he peels himself away from the younger male. “Sorry.” He doesn’t know where to look, if he looks at Jongin who is shimmering with a light sheen of sweat and dishevelled in the sexiest way possible, he won’t be able to calm down.

“It’s okay. I got carried away too.” Jongin announces, sitting up straight on the couch and tucking his clothes back into place.

“I uhm, wow. I didn’t expect that.” For once, the alpha is lost for words and Jongin finds it mildly amusing. “What are you laughing at?”

“The almighty Soo is lost for words. That never happens. Also, that growl was pretty funny.” The younger is laughing hard now, his feet clapping together as he rolls back on the sofa.

“I can’t help it. And don’t lie to me, I felt you harden against my leg when I growled like that.” The alpha is smirking now, having one up on the other.

“True, the wolf in me found it a turn on but the human in me found it fucking hilarious.”

“Language.”

“What? I can’t swear?”

“I told you, such filthy words coming from a pretty mouth doesn’t sit right.”

“You weren’t concerned about the filthy moans earlier though.”

“I was the cause of them, they’re fine.”

“You were also the cause of my curse words, so they’re fine.” Jongin sticks his tongue out like a petulant child and the alpha simply shakes his head and gives up.

“We should probably make a move out of here, we have a long walk back and I haven’t eaten in hours.” Kyungsoo suggests and the younger thinks it’s probably for the best too. They stay a little longer to watch the fire die down before putting it out and heading home.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“So, we have set a date and would like it if you would perform the ceremony.” Kyungsoo is standing before Junmyeon, Jongin by his side.

“That is fantastic news and of course, I would be honoured. When is the date?”

“We were thinking July 15th. The weather is good, our exams are over and I won’t start my apprenticeship until September.”

“It’s also a good date for my parents as my father will be in the country on those days.” Jongin adds.

“Okay then, July 15th for the mating ceremony. What about the wedding? It is customary for mated wolves to marry within the year.” Junmyeon asks.

“We were thinking a spring wedding next year. We don’t want to rush things and it is tricky to get all of the packs together so we will figure out a date later.”

“Very well. Okay, I will start making arrangements for the mating ceremony. I’m very happy for the two of you.” Junmyeon offers them a wide smile and a friendly hug before walking away with ideas for catering sprouting in his mind.

“Any news from your Nanna?” Kyungsoo asks gently, knowing it is still a sore topic even all these months later.

“No. My mother says she won’t budge and keeps rambling on about how her great, great grandfather’s family was slaughtered and he was left with nothing in the world.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, don’t apologise. If she doesn’t want to be part of the ceremony then that is her decision, it’s a shame but that’s that.” Jongin offers a small and insincere smile.

A mating ritual or mating ceremony is the wolf version of marriage. This is when the two souls connect and are mated for life. Not to say that mated wolves can’t break up, because they can but it is highly unlikely as usually the two souls have been bound together by fate, bringing them together through a series of events and meetings. The wedding is just for the human law to recognise them as a couple, to make applying for the human necessities and paperwork smoother.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“It seems we have a problem.” Junmyeon looks sheepish, a face Jongin has never seen on the pack leader before.

“What is it?” The omega offers a seat in his living room to the head alpha, Kyungsoo bringing them drinks from the small kitchen.

“For the ritual, we need one member of each generation to be present and bless the couple.” The alpha pauses here, waiting for the two men to put the pieces together but when they look on at him expectantly, he continues “Unfortunately, your grandfather has passed away and the grandparents on your father’s side are no longer with us either. That means the last living member of that generation is your grandmother.”

“And she is refusing to allow us to mate… oh my god, what are we going to do?” The three men sit silent for a moment, sipping iced coffee and pondering their options.

“I…I have an idea but it’s a long shot.” Kyungsoo pipes up, looking at the other two hesitantly. “What if I invited your grandmother to our family home? Not the pack house, but our home.”

“She will never agree to it, and how will bringing her into a house full of Ignis descendants even help?” Jongin is confused, wondering why his fiancée is thinking up such a brazen idea.

“Well, my mother was originally part of the Ventus pack before she mated and married my father. She was able to overlook the history that destroyed her ancestors, maybe she can speak to your grandmother and make her see the light? I mean, surely it’s worth a shot.”

“That’s a good point! What if she is able to meet your grandmother too, hear it from someone of her own generation?” Junmyeon speaks up, seeming happy at the turn of events.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt, but I will have to really convince her to come.” Jongin squeezes his alpha’s hand as he starts to think of a way to get his grandmother to meet with them.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“There is someone I would really like you to meet. Kyungsoo and I are going to marry with or without your consent but I would really like it if you were there.” He doesn’t mention the mating ritual for now, he knows that his grandmother is fully aware that she is the only person able to stand in their way.

“I don’t wish to meet with anybody thank you.”

“You won’t do this? Even for me? I understand that you can’t give me your blessing, but I am still your grandson who has grown up looking up to you because you have always being both strong and fair. This isn’t fair, not giving me a chance.”

The elderly woman simply stays in her seat, looking out of the window and not answering Jongin. After a few moments of no response, he sighs and gives up.

“It was nice seeing you again Nanna. Enjoy your day.” He walks with his head low and eyes downcast towards the door, ready to drive back and inform Kyungsoo that she has refused to come.

“Wait. Wipe that gloomy expression off your face and give me a minute to gather my things. I’m warning you though, don’t get your hopes up, I still do not condone you mating with this man and I will not see it happen.” Nanna Kim resigns to her fate, unable to see her grandson moping around as she stands and makes her way to the door, grabbing her purse and keys, making sure to lock up the cottage securely. “So where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” Jongin beams and hugs his grandmother tight, the old lady unable to keep a smile from her face.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

“Nanna, wake up, we’re here.” They alight from the car and approach a large and modern looking house. The flowers are in full bloom and surround the house in various shaped pots placed neatly and lovingly along the stone path and around the edges of the garden. An angular house made from a mix of wood, metal and glass stands proudly amongst the perfect garden, even from the exterior it is easy to see that the furnishings inside are nothing short of minimalistic and contemporary. They knock on the door and wait a moment until a woman with large eyes and soft brown hair answers the door.

“Jongin, it’s lovely to see you again sweetie. I’m glad you made it. Come in, come in.”

“Mrs Do, this is my Grandmother Iris, Nanna, this is Kyungsoo’s mother Sung Yeon.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs Kim.” The woman offers a kind smile as she ushers them into the living room.

“Jongin, why did you bring me here of all places? Do you think this is helping at all?” His grandmother looks off put and is looking around the room as if she might burst into flames from just being here.

“This is my mother Jung Soon.” The three are introduced to a very modern looking woman with the same grey hair but she wears a light layer of makeup and a lot of jewellery. Her eyes are kind and wide, reminding Jongin of Kyungsoo and Sung Yeon.

“Nice to meet you all. Especially you Jongin, you are far more handsome in person than in the pictures Kyungsoo has shown me.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Kyungsoo has told me a lot about you.”

“Only good things I hope.”

“Of course.” The younger smiles as they all take a seat.

“And you must be…” Jung Soon pauses to look at Nanna Kim “… the woman standing in the way of my grandson’s happiness. Am I right?” Her voice is both sharp but calm, almost as if she is reprimanding a child but also trying to be respectful.

“That’s right. And for good reason. The Ignis pack sold us out and the humans slaughtered my family, leaving my great great grandfather to live a solitary life and deal with the deaths of his beloved children and wife.”

“I understand…” the elderly woman begins, but Iris scoffs at the notion.

“How could you possibly understand such a tragedy?”

“My pack were also eradicated by the humans, sold out by the Ignis pack. In fact, we only had one sole survivor, my great great grandmother who at the time was pregnant. It seems one of the humans took pity on her due to her condition and spared her life, telling her to run away and not to come back.”

“And…and you let your daughter marry into such a pack? Knowing all of this?” There is shock in Nanna Kim’s voice as she hears the story.

“Yes. It wasn’t an easy decision but I knew I couldn’t allow my daughter to be unhappy in life. My great grandmother ran for her life in order to eventually bless me with a daughter whom I could love and give a better life to than those before her. Her happiness was, and always will be, the most important thing in my life.”

“But what they did was unforgivable.”

“Tell me, do you live amongst the humans?” Jung Soon is direct in her questioning.

“Y-yes partly, in order to survive and exist in the world.”

“And yet, what they did was far more unforgiveable, they slaughtered thousands of hybrids and forced other packs to shoulder their guilt by giving them no option but to disclose the whereabouts of the others. If someone was threatening your family, would you give others up in their place?”

Nanna Kim is silent, thinking over everything that has been heard.

“No, I wouldn’t sell others out to save my own family.”

“You say that now, but when they are really under threat… people can make dangerous decisions.”

“What you’re doing now, by preventing the happiness of your grandson, you are doing it to protect your family, not caring about the hurt you are inflicting upon my grandson. You know about the interbond and how failing to mate could lead to deadly consequences. By refusing this mating ceremony, you are ultimately signing my grandsons death certificate. Is that fair?”

“I want to leave.” Nanna Kim stands, swiftly moving towards the door.

“But Nanna…” Jongin tries to protest but is cut off.

“Now. Or I’ll make my own way home.” The elderly woman storms out of the house and down towards the car.

“Thank you for trying.” The omega offers a small and sad smile before driving his grandmother home.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Later that night, when Kyungsoo returns from training, he finds Jongin sitting in his room.

“Is everything alright?”

“No. My grandmother is never going to get over this and that means I won’t be able to mate with you.” His voice is wobbly and tears are threatening to fall. Before Jongin knows it, Kyungsoo is next to him, pulling him into a warm embrace.

“It’s okay, you can cry. Just let it all out, you will feel better.”

Jongin pours out all of his fears and emotions. He pours out his heart and tells the elder how much he loves him; he cries into the alpha’s neck as his fiancée whispers sweet words of encouragement in his ear. That is the first night that the both of them spend together. Jongin falls asleep from crying and Kyungsoo lovingly combs his fingers through the younger’s hair until he too drifts off into slumber.

The next morning the pair are awoken by a loud ringtone, still in their clothes from the night before and a little stiff from sleeping in an odd position Jongin reaches into his pocket for the offending device. His blurry eyes don’t read the screen, he simply picks up with a grumbled “Hello?”

“I’ve changed my mind.” Is the only sentence he hears and it takes his sleep addled brain an extra few seconds to register who the voice belongs to.

“Nanna?”

“Yes. I’ve changed my mind. I want you to be happy.” Her responses are clipped and Jongin understands how hard this must be for her, to go against what she believes in.

The younger sits upright in the bed, Kyungsoo now furrowing his brows at what the omega’s grandmother must be saying.

“A-are you sure. I mean, this means the world to me but, are you sure?” A part of Jongin can’t help but feel elated and another part of him thinks this could all be some twisted joke or maybe he is still dreaming.

“I still don’t accept what they did but, for now, I can look past it for the sake of your happiness. I’ll be at the ceremony.”

“Thanks Nanna, I really appreciate this.”

“Yes well… uhm… congratulations, I guess. You will need to pick me up for the ceremony though. It is a long drive. Enjoy your day, Nini.”

“Of course. I love you, thank you.” The elderly woman hangs up the phone and Jongin sits in shock for a few seconds before he turns to Kyungsoo with a blinding grin. “She changed her mind. She will give us her blessing at the ceremony.”

“So this means…”

“I’m about to become Mr Do afterall!”

“So you’re taking my name?”

Jongin blushes at this, he had made a big stink over how he shouldn’t have to take the alpha’s name to which Kyungsoo had said it was just a tradition and he isn’t forcing him.

“Well, it is tradition after all.” The younger looks away and to the side before he feels his head being turned and a giggling kiss planted on his lips. Kyungsoo is once again hovering over the younger.

“I can’t wait to officially make you Mr Do.” He wiggles his eyebrows and smirks.

“Hey, enough of that, we’re not mated yet. Come on, let’s go down early for breakfast and eat all of Taemin’s favourite hash browns.” Jongin is elated and can’t keep the smile from his face.

“Just one more thing before we go.” Kyungsoo leans down to pepper kisses all over his face and neck. “There, perfect.”

The younger swats him away as they roll off the bed and make haste for the dining room.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The mating ceremony takes place in the woodland area behind the pack house. The trees have been decorated with beautiful natural garlands that the pack members have spent a lot of nights making. The chairs are set out in arching rows and the long grass blooms with small wild flowers, some buttercups, daffodils, dandelions and even a few tulips. To the edge of the small area are lavender bushes that leave a light and pleasant scent when the wind blows through them, attracting honey bees who buzz about their business, uncaring of the additional people currently in the area. There is the odd fluttering butterfly, most of them white who also come to land on the beautiful flowers that have been arranged in baskets all around the ceremony site. It is breath taking and the warmth of the sun partially shining through the shade of the trees allows for a warm temperature that isn’t too unbearably hot.

“Will you stop fidgeting already?” Sehun reprimands the omega as he finishes pinning a tulip to the upper left of his shirt.

“Sorry, I’m nervous.”

“Well don’t be, you look great.” The omega is wearing a white button down shirt with a bow tie. This is tucked into smart, black dress pants and finished with shining black shoes. The younger doesn’t want to wear a suit jacket, preferring the crisp and clean shirt look at he knows Kyungsoo will appreciate. “I can’t believe my best friend is going to be mated. I really need to start looking for someone too.” Sehun sighs, happy for his friend but feeling a little lonely lately.

“What about that date you brought, he looks pretty handsome?” Jongin smiles, leaning sideways to look at said man over Sehun’s shoulder before he takes in a deep breath, standing among the trees. Kyungsoo isn’t here yet. It is customary for the alpha to appear last.

“Who Jongdae? I don’t know. I really like him but we go way back, if something was going to happen it would have by now.” Sehun gives a sad smile before stepping back to admire his friend. “Perfect. I’ll be right over there.” The beta points to one of the white chairs and sends him an encouraging wink.

The omega feels all eyes on him as Junmyeon moves him into position by the arm. “Stand here, Kyungsoo will enter from there.” He points to an entryway almost opposite where he stands now. He watches Chanyeol enter first in his wolf form and as he lets out a loud howl he is followed by three more wolves Minho, Luna and Onew who also howl in unison. Behind them enters Baekhyun and Taemin, taking their seats on the front row next to Sehun and as the four wolves line up at either side of the altar, Kyungsoo steps forward and he takes Jongin’s breath away. The alpha has his hair swept back, he is wearing a black suit with white shirt and tie. Pinned to his lapel is an identical white tulip and the alpha’s shoulders seem bigger and broader somehow as he walks forward to stand opposite Jongin.

In the wolf traditions, the alpha is the only one to have pack members in wolf form at the ceremony and Jongin realises it’s probably a good thing that he isn’t an alpha too, or that would be a lot of wolves taking up a lot of space and making a lot of noise with their howling.

“I want to thank everyone for their attendance today at the mating ceremony of Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin. I would like to invite the representatives from each generation to form a circle around the blessed couple this afternoon.” Junmyeon begins the ceremony and the respective generations all stand to hold hands in a circle around them. It makes him happy to see his grandmother and his mother holding hands with Kyungsoo’s family. “Repeat after me please. We are blessed by the moon. We are blessed by the earth. We are blessed by the wind. We are blessed by the water. We are blessed by the fire. Let Mother Nature smile upon us. Let her fauna and flora bless these two men for as long as they both shall live. Let her live on with them in the afterlife and bless them with an eternity of happiness.” The family repeat the sentences, still joining hands for the final segment. “I give to you both, the blessings of the earth.” At this Junmyeon pours sand from the ancient packs upon their joined hands. “The blessings of the water.” He pours the sacred water to wash away the sand. “The blessings of fire” They both hold out the lighted candle between them. “And the blessings of the wind.” At this, they simultaneously blow out the flame between them. “I would now like to invite the generations to take a seat and thank you for your blessings. We will now hear from Jongin first.” Junmyeon takes the candle from their hands, placing it on the floor between them.

“Kyungsoo, I never imagined that I would be mated to someone as strong and kind as you. I always saw myself alone, unwilling to submit to an alpha and yet here I am, with the strongest alpha I have ever known. Not only do you shoulder the burden of our interbond with boundless strength and patience but your heart is as powerful as your wolf. I don’t need to submit to you, because you accept me for who I am. You accept me for being Jongin, not an omega. You put up with my endless stubbornness and you stand by me when things get tough. Someone very wise once told me that love is winning because love is true happiness and today, I feel like I have won the lottery. Thank you for being in my life. I love you and promise to love you for the rest of my days and more.” Jongin is choking up as he speaks, tears brimming in his eyes.

“Jongin… my dear Jongin…” The alpha reaches out to wipe away the tears of happiness with his thumb before he continues “… I too never imagined falling in love with someone like you. You are stubborn, a little whiny and when you’re hungry you’re insufferable – see, Sehun is nodding his head so he knows what I mean. But you are also kind hearted, patient, selfless and above all strong. You mentioned my boundless strength but you are my strength. Without you I would wither away, disintegrate into the earth beneath our feet. You keep me grounded and sane, but you give me strength and make me feel like I can take on anything this world throws at us. Thank you for being outspoken. Thank you for taking ancient history even though you hate it. Thank you for being yourself through and through. Thank you for being my strength, my rock and my heart. I love you and I will keep on loving you even when we no longer exist on this earth, our love can transcend time and space, I really believe that. I love you so much.” Kyungsoo is smiling, already leaning forward to seal their love in a passionate kiss which has the spectators whooping and whistling.

“The happy couple have chosen bracelets as their physical symbol of love so, Baekhyun and Sehun, if you would please take your place beside the altar and bring with you their tokens of love.” The two men stand beside their best friends holding matching green boxes. Kyungsoo takes his first as per tradition.

“Jongin, please accept this as a symbol of my everlasting love for you.” The omega holds out his right wrist as the delicate gold band is placed around it. There are small, emerald leaves cast into it, glittering under the sunlight and representing the Tellus pack.

“Kyungsoo, please accept this as a symbol of my everlasting love for you too.” The words are tradition and therefore they didn’t change them. Jongin presents Kyungsoo with a delicate gold band but this one is cast with small ruby embers to represent the Ignis pack. He slips it gently onto the alpha’s right wrist, not letting go of his hand and smiling brightly.

“I would now like to invite the happy couple to disrobe and shift, solidifying your vows in a marital run. The rest of our guests will be invited to the rituals party tomorrow afternoon at 12o’clock in the pack house. We hope you can all attend at that you have a wonderful evening tonight.” Jongin and Kyungsoo take the time to thank their parents and packs for attending before Sehun and Baekhyun have unfolded the two white, linen screens for the couple to disrobe and shift behind.” The guests cheer as a large, black wolf stands proudly in the centre of the altar, followed by a slightly smaller grey wolf as they both howl in unison before taking off into the woods.

The guests stand and exit the area, the couple now complete the ritual with their run and consummation. All that is left to do is for the pack members to tidy away the chairs and prepare the house for tomorrows after party.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The couple ran for two hours, occasionally stopping in their wolf form to nuzzle each other and drink from the lake. As always Kyungsoo led the way, making sure the terrain was safe and Jongin followed closely behind. They are both panting as they enter the pool house and shift back to their human forms.

“Wow…” Jongin says, looking around the pool house and noticing rose petals, candles and food that had been delivered sitting on the table.

“They did a really good job huh?” Kyungsoo speaks, still catching his breath and admiring the decorations. His eyes move to look over Jongin who is standing as naked as he is in the middle of the room. “I wonder where the rose petals lead to?” He smirks and then Jongin stops looking around the room to make eye contact with the other.

“You know exactly where they lead.” The younger is smiling.

“I do, but humour me. Shall we follow them?” Kyungsoo steps forward and turns the younger around, gently placing his hands onto Jongin’s naked waist.

“Sure.” The omega is biting his lower lip as the alpha guides them forward, hands still on hips and the trail inevitably leading to the bedroom. Kyungsoo stops them at the foot of the bed, he crowds in further, pressing himself up against Jongin’s back as he runs his fingertips lightly up the younger’s sides and then down over his thighs. He lets out an exhale below the omega’s right ear before he is kissing down the tanned column with plump lips and kittenish licks. The alpha’s arms curl tightly around the other’s torso as his kisses turn to feverish hickeys, pulling back and admiring the red marks left behind. The open mouth and panting noise of the younger only spurs the elder on further. He detaches himself, turning the omega around.

“Go lie down on the bed.” A kiss to the lips and Jongin is moving swiftly to lie on his back. Kyungsoo takes his time to slowly crawl above the omega, admiring the younger’s body from his feet to his thighs, stopping to massage them lightly and adoring the resistance he finds from such firm muscles. Jongin is watching him with focused eyes, almost as if Kyungsoo is his prey. As the alpha moves up to hover over Jongin’s hips, he teasingly leans down to kiss the caramel curves, making sure to lick lightly on the inside of the other’s thigh and not touch where the omega so desperately wants him. He continues his journey up over a toned stomach which quivers as he traces his fingertips across it and then a tongue is landing to taste the sweet caramel again, dragging a line up Jongin’s sternum and then swirling around each nipple. The alpha is rewarded with a light mewl at this action and he can’t help but to do it again, until the younger is moaning lightly. He pulls back, lips leaving kisses up the delicate neck and finally landing on plush lips as the omega eagerly kisses back, feverish and desperate. The younger’s hands roam the elder’s body, admiring the taut back muscles and firm abs. His hands slip lower as he breaks the kiss, choosing to lightly bite the juncture of the alpha’s neck as his fingers wander to the two solid globes, feeling them tense in his hand with the delicate touch. Soon enough he detaches his mouth, leaving a red mark on the elder too and he firmly grabs the alphas globes, pulling him close until their erections slide together causing both of them to gasp out. Kyungsoo immediately ruts down again, causing that wonderful friction, Jongin’s pelvis rising to meet the other.

There it is, the low and resonating growl that causes Jongin to stiffen further and emit his own, lighter growl in response. This time the younger isn’t laughing because the next thing he feels is a hand rubbing him up and down in even strokes and the friction is delicious. A shaky hand moves forward to return the favour but is pushed away and held down as the alpha continues his languid stroking, bringing the omega to the edge quicker than he would have liked.

“S-stop.” Jongin pants out and immediately, Kyungsoo raises himself on his elbows to look down into the younger’s eyes.

“Did I hurt you?” There is a ring of gold around the alpha’s eyes which tells Jongin that his wolf is very much at the surface.

“No, it’s. I was close and I didn’t want to come like this. I want to feel you inside me when I come.”

“Alright, okay good. As long as I didn’t hurt you.” The alpha relaxes and moves in for another passionate kiss. As they make out some more, the younger feels Kyungsoo’s hand dancing around and massaging his balls before slipping back over his hole, just to touch the puckered skin and then fondling him again.

“You can… I’m ready.” Jongin shifts himself down onto the alpha’s thick fingers to get his point across.

“Okay… do we have any…” He looks up to find a bottle of unopened lube with a winking face on a post it note which looks suspiciously like Chanyeol’s handwriting. “Got some.” The elder pulls back to lather up his fingers and Jongin is still looking at him likes he wants to devour him for lunch, it does nothing but spur him on. “Alright, tell me if anything hurts.”

The first finger is more strange than anything and Jongin feels himself wiggling a little until it becomes more comfortable. He is trying to focus on Kyungsoo but the unusual feeling is taking all of his attention. “How’s that?”

“It’s okay, a bit odd.” The younger chuckles lightly as the elder leans down to pull him into a deep kiss, still working his finger in and out and around. “Shall I add another?” He asks, pulling back from the kiss but not letting up with the pace of his finger.

“Yeah, slowly.” Well, this one felt a bit more like he expected it to feel. A stinging sensation spreading out from his hole and to the rest of his area. His breathing becomes more ragged as Kyungsoo whispers for him to relax, his fingers have ceased moving and Jongin doesn’t know if it’s because he can’t move them for the vice like grip or because he is letting him adjust. He feels a sensation on his nipples as the alpha’s tongue laves over them again and he begins to suck. As he does so, he feels the fingers start to work him open, twisting and spreading but not really thrusting like the first one. Again, it’s a little odd but he does start to relax. He wouldn’t say it is painful anymore but it isn’t exactly pleasurable either.

“You doing okay?” Kyungsoo asks, sweat beading on his brow and Jongin thinks maybe he is trying very hard to restrain himself right now. Just as the omega is about to reply, Kyungsoo curls his fingers and a pleasurable zap works its way up his spine. He can instantly feel his natural lubrication beginning to produce as everything becomes wetter each time the alpha presses against that spot inside of him.

“Soo… right there.”

“I know, I know. I have to add another finger if I’m going to fit inside of you, is that okay?”

“Y-yeah just please don’t stop.”

“I won’t.”

The next finger slides in with only a little bit of stinging due to the increased lubrication and once Kyungsoo finds that spot in him again, Jongin is a writhing mess. He can feel the fluid physically pumping out of him and leaking down his cheeks and onto the matress as the waves of pleasure keep on coming. He has never felt so turned on, not even during his heat and his member bobs angrily in the air, occasionally getting trapped between their bodies as Kyungsoo surges his fingers deeper.

“Okay, okay… I need you inside of me now, please Soo.” He doesn’t want to come like this, even though it is very tempting. The alpha doesn’t say anything but instead withdraws his fingers, wiping them on the cover which is now almost falling off the bed and lines himself up. He briefly ponders using lube but then given the amount of slick already inside the younger, he figures it will be fine.

The slide in feels unreal, there is a resistance point deep inside him that puts up a little bit of a fight since the elder’s fingers couldn’t reach that deep but once the alpha pushes through it and Jongin grits his teeth slightly, his body begins to adjust.

“I’m going to keep still until you feel ready okay?” There is a grimace on the elder’s face as he fights back the urge to fuck into the tight heat that is almost suffocating. He holds his patience for a minute or two before Jongin gives him the okay and starts to wiggle his hips. The next thrust is heaven for the alpha as he feels the virgin walls of his boyfriend tighten and suck him in. He begins to set the rhythm, his pace increasing and then he feels a switch inside of him click to life. Jongin notices when Kyungsoo changes, his eyes take on a fully golden hue, he has his wolf eyes but his body has remained human. It’s beautiful. The bed is creaking across the floor as Kyungsoo pounds into him relentlessly, he can feel himself drifting away and then the elder changes position and strikes something that sends his own eyes golden and leaves his mouth moaning at the ecstacy.

“Alpha, I need you, please. Deeper.” His wolf has taken over by this point and his human self is all consumed with pleasure as if drowning in a literal sea of it.

Kyungsoo responds in kind, hiking the younger’s legs up and driving in deeper than he was before. Jongin can feel himself on the edge, about to come until finally his release hits him. Ropes of semen flow and land between them and the alpha doesn’t stop but simply leans down to clean up what he can with his tongue. Jongin has never even imagined something so erotic let alone seen it. It’s then that the younger feels a swelling inside of him, like someone is filling a balloon and for a moment, he thinks he is going to come again but then Kyungsoo’s thrusts turn to short stabs before ceasing entirely.

“What’s wrong?” The younger is panting.

“M-my knot… I’m so close but I can’t come until it starts to go down again.”

The appendage swells even more and Jongin feels himself gasp, feeling close to orgasm from the full feeling alone. He whines and writhes before the elder moans too but has to hold him still in the end, the pleasure is too much.

Jongin had completely forgotten about knots. It’s not something that omegas or betas have so it slipped his mind.

“H-how long does it normally take to go down?” The younger is gritting his teeth with every small movement, the friction is unbearable.

“I don’t know. You’re the first person I’ve mated with. My friends say sometimes ten minutes, the longest theirs has lasted is an hour.”

“An hour? It better not be that long, I think I’ll combust if I don’t come soon.”

“You? At least you came once already, I haven’t yet.”

There is something intimate the longer they stay connected like this, with each breath, chuckle or small movement it keeps them on the edge.

“Your eyes look beautiful like this. Wolf eyes and human body.” Kyungsoo breathes out, leaning in to rub his nose with the others and then moaning loudly as it causes them to shift.

“So do yours.” They are both smiling, holding each other as they wait for the knot to dissipate. They spend the time kissing and then moaning loudly as they get carried away and shift around again. After around twenty minutes of pure torture being left on the edge, they feel it start to recede and with that Kyungsoo kisses the other deeply before pounding into him fast and deep. It takes around five thrusts before they both reach the edge together, Jongin making a whole load more mess as Kyungsoo releases inside of him, being sure to place his fingers at the entrance to hold it in there a little bit much to Jongin’s protests.

“That’s it, we’re officially mated.” Jongin grins as they lay side by side on the bed.

“Yes we are Mr Do.” Kyungsoo replies back with a grin and they move back together for a gentle kiss.

The rest of their post mating evening is spent eating the food and drinking the champagne before they end up in the shower with Kyungsoo on his knees and Jongin’s legs threatening to give in.

The next morning they awaken beside each other and Kyungsoo can feel a heat in his stomach before looking down to see Jongin returning last night’s shower favour. He growls low in his throat as the younger keeps sucking with fervour and he thinks this is the best way to wake up in the entire world.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It takes a couple of days for Jongin to feel it, but when he does, it punches him in the gut somewhat similar to how his heat did. The alpha is away training with Minseok when it hits and Jongin goes straight to Junmyeon’s room to inform the head alpha.

“…I feel like I might explode.” He finishes, Junmyeon asking him to describe exactly what he feels. He suggests going to join Minseok and Kyungsoo and offers to drive him there. As soon as the younger lays eyes on his alpha his heartbeat returns to normal and his muscles relax again.

“Is this how you felt all this time when I wasn’t around?”

“Yep. That why I was such an asshole to you when you rejected me for the history project. It’s not as intense now, thanks to Minseok and his help.”

“Do you think you can help me too?” Jongin asks, eyes wide and wondering.

“I’m happy to try.” Minseok offers a bright smile as he begins to explain how the wolf instincts work and a few ways to control them.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It’s been four happy years for the couple who now live in their own house not far from Jongin’s mother. Their wedding was beautiful but somewhat simple given that they already had their special ceremony during the mating ritual. It was nice to invite some of their human friends though and to celebrate with them.

They adopted two little hybrids last year, one boy now aged 4 and one girl aged 5 because why not? If you can choose, you might as well have a nice balance of both.

“TaeYeon! Get down off the furniture this instant.” Jongin shouts, but the little girl ignores him and just laughs at his frustration. Little girls are really mean he has come to notice, her friends in her class are just the same. “If you don’t get down off that furniture right now, there will be no more sleepovers. Ever.” That did the trick.

At that moment, a short boy with a blue jumper comes running into the kitchen.

“Can I have some meat daddy? I’m hungry.”

“TaeOh, you only ate about an hour ago. If you want something, have some fruit.”

“But daddy, I really want some more meat.” The little boy eyes up the plate of bulgogi his father is cooking on the grill.

“This is for daddy and me when he gets home, so no. Fruit or nothing.”

“That’s not fair!” The little boy stamps his foot and strops away to the living room to annoy his big sister.

Jongin hears keys jingle and hit the wooden table before Kyungsoo enters, his glasses perched on the end of his nose and bag slung across one shoulder.

“Daddy!” The little ones shout in unison as they attack their father for hugs and kisses as per every evening.

“Hey. What have you little monsters been up to today?” The alpha crouches down to talk.

“I told Melissa that she is mean because she said my hair was ugly. Then I got in trouble by the teacher for calling her mean. So I told the teacher that she was being mean too.” Taeyeon answers in a matter-of-fact tone.

Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin who is setting the table.

“I had to have word with the teacher about it. I simply informed her that if Taeyeon is telling the truth and the other girl is being mean, she will tell her. I told her I won’t be punishing my daughter for telling the truth.”

“Shouldn’t you have apologised about her calling the teacher mean though.”

“Nope. That teacher was mean.” Jongin states plainly before turning around for the pan of meat.

“Alright, what about you TaeOh?”

“Daddy was being mean because he wouldn’t let me have any of the meat!” He says, pointing an accusing finger towards a now sitting Jongin and the plate of meat.

“I told you, it’s for Daddy, you already ate yours earlier.”

The little boy stands beside the table, his parents sitting down to eat dinner and looking at them with wide eyes. He swallows and licks his lips in turn.

“TaeOh, I told you. Go play.” Jongin is firm in his decision.

“But look at that face, can’t he just have a little bit?”

“No, he can have some fruit if he’s so hungry.”

“But he’s hungry for meat not fruit.” Kyungsoo widens his own eyes and pouts a little at his husband.

“For goodness sake fine! But you need to stop being so soft on him.” He dishes some beef out for the little boy before he walks away to eat it in the living room. “Taeyeonnie, do you want some?”

“No” is the simple and abrupt reply.

Kyungsoo digs into the meat and savours how it melts in his mouth.

“This is the best, thanks Nini. I had a headache of a day at work.” Kyungsoo leans forward to plant a kiss on his husband’s lips.

“On that note, the gallery called and they need me to visit France next weekend, do you want to make a trip of it or do you have papers to grade?”

“Sounds like a date.” Kyungsoo responds.

“What, we’re not taking the kids?”

“Do you want to take the kids? I mean, I love them but TaeOh on an airplane in a confined space for a long time sounds like a nightmare and you know Taeyeon will want to just buy lots of clothes the entire time and then have a meltdown when we say no.”

“Then who should I ask, my mum watched them last week – it seems a bit unfair.”

“I was thinking Channie and Baek. They can have a playdate weekend with Maisy?”

“I’ll call Baek after we’ve eaten. Sounds like a plan.”

“I love you.” The alpha leans forward to feed Jongin a piece of beef. As the younger leans over to eat it, he quickly swoops it into his own mouth. “but not as much as this beef.”

“Now I know where our son gets it from.”

“But you love me anyway right?”

“Shut up and eat your beef, yeobo.” At the pet name Kyungsoo grins and continues to eat his dinner. Life isn’t all sunshine and rainbows but he loves these little moments they steal between rowdy kids and stressful workloads. Their interbond has proven to only make them closer and they check in with Minseok and the doctors every month to keep a check on everything. The two men are going to live a happy life together because when they fell in love, they won.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I would like to apologise for how long this took. But I was determined when I started that I would only ever post this fic once it was all finished but one of my friends convinced me to post the first bit since she has been waiting forever. That being said, I was then convinced I won’t post it in more than 2 parts so there u go, this is the stupidly long second part.
> 
> I have checked a proof read this in its entirety as well as in parts as I went along so I hope there aren’t too many errors.
> 
> Also, a big shout out to my dearest Kiki, this entire fic is dedicated to her since she asked for an omega Jongin and alpha Soo fic about a decade ago. I also want to shout out to my dearest Inarichi who is responsible for one of the scenes in part 1 and like three scenes in here, giving me her ideas when I hit a brick wall. I honestly wouldn’t have finished this without you hun.
> 
> Other than that, thanks to the Kaisoo Nation girls for your undying support and of course to all the readers who have waited SO patiently for this final part. I hope now that it doesn’t disappoint. (hides). Please do leave a comment if you enjoy the fic though, subs and upvotes/kudos are lovely too but nothing compares to a comment after writing out a 44k fic J. Love you guys, I will try and update EOR next, but as you see, this fic took up ALL my damn time [three days straight on the last stint of just writing writing writing.]
> 
> Xx L xX

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This was a request from my dear friend Kiki that I have been working on forever and she has had to wait so long and been so patient! :) I know she is going through a tough time at the moment so, consider this Part 1 a 'hwaiting' you can do it! present. lol. I wasn't going to post this until it was all complete alas, I think she needs this right now. Love you sweetie and I hope you like it!!
> 
> Xx L xX
> 
> Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked this part, part 2 is coming soon. This will only be 2 or 3 parts in total. :)


End file.
